After the rain comes the sun
by Lisa House
Summary: Suite de "War of Love". House est rentré depuis une semaine, il doit réapprendre à aimer, profiter des petites choses. Et surtout à se faire à sa nouvelle vie.
1. Chapter 1

Voici la suite de "war of love"!

Résumé: House est rentré depuis une semaine, il doit réapprendre à aimer, profiter des petites choses. Et surtout à se faire à sa nouvelle vie.

Personnages: Propriété de D. Shore même si ce n'est pas une très bonne idée...

Note: Je vous conseil vivement de lire "War of Love"

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 1._

_Résidence Cuddy/House : 8 H 20_

House soupira et se retourna dans le lit, voulant éviter la fine lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il buta dans Cuddy et sourit. Elle était sur son dos, un bras étendu sur le côté, l'autre autour de son ventre, et le visage tout près de son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

Depuis une semaine il reprenait goût à la vie grâce à ses proches et à ses nouvelles connaissances. La première chose qu'il avait fait, c'était de dormir, toute une journée sans s'arrêter. Puis se poser dans un canapé et ne rien faire. Bien entendu, il était allé à la soirée spécialement prévue pour lui et les autres à l'hôpital, et il avait passé énormément de temps avec Cuddy et Rachel.

Depuis une semaine, il se réveillait toujours à la même heure, c'était presque automatique, son horloge biologique était restée figée sur son heure de réveil au Tuvalu. Alors il prenait un temps précieux pour réfléchir à plein de choses, et surtout à observer Cuddy endormie. Puisque de son côté, la Doyenne qui, depuis une semaine, avait commencé son congé maternité, semblait peu prompte à se réveiller à six heures comme elle en avait l'habitude. La fatigue habituelle des femmes enceintes l'épuisait déjà beaucoup, et puis elle semblait beaucoup apaisée d'avoir House près d'elle.

House avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à ce ventre proéminent. Pendant huit mois, il ne l'avait vu que par vidéo, caché, partiellement caché ou montré, peu importe, ce n'était absolument pas pareil. Il avait appris à le toucher, le caresser, et apprivoiser le petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur. Cuddy lui avait dit de lui parler, ce qui l'avait instantanément fait bouger. Il avait même accompagné Cuddy à son dernier examen, et avait enfin pu voir net et précisément son bébé. Cuddy ne voulait pas connaître le sexe, et il respectait son choix. Ils avaient discuté avec un anesthésiste puisque Cuddy avait préféré prendre la péridurale, et on avait fait à Cuddy une radiographie du bassin qui fut concluante puisqu'il s'avéra que Cuddy pouvait accoucher par voie naturelle. Il était aussi rassuré de voir que cette grossesse s'était plutôt bien passée, voire très bien, sachant que les antécédents de Cuddy ne lui permettait normalement pas d'avoir un enfant.

Et puis il y avait Rachel, cette petite fille bien trop énergique qui l'appelait papa ou papachou désormais. Il avait eu le temps de s'y faire, mais ce dont il était encore surpris, c'est qu'il acceptait les câlins, bisous, les « je t'aime papa », les soirées jeux ou lectures, les nuits de visite dans le lit, les bains et repas.

House était vraiment surpris de sa propre attitude, il s'était adoucis pendant cette année loin de tout. Et maintenant, il s'inquiétait constamment pour Rachel quand il ne l'entendait plus jouer dans sa chambre, ou qu'elle pleurait. Ou encore quand Cuddy perdait l'équilibre parce que son ventre était trop lourd, ou qu'elle se plaignait de douleurs au ventre. Rien de tout ça avant il ne l'avait voulu. Mais maintenant, il s'imaginait mal vivre sans.

-Tu réfléchis trop… Murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour voir une Cuddy totalement réveillée, mais incapable de bouger.

-Bonjour. Tu te réveilles tôt aujourd'hui.

-Parce que je n'ai pas une bosse qui me cache la lumière matinale. Sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour puis roula pour se retrouver sur le ventre et plus proche de Cuddy. Il l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche et posa sa tête sur son ventre. Cuddy ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux de House. Tout ça lui avait manqué, voire même, tout ça était nouveau. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, et House n'avait jamais été aussi câlin avec qui que ce soit. C'était une chose qu'ils s'étaient découvert quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, et à dire vrai, c'était vraiment agréable. Ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une fois en une semaine, le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles. Et puis Cuddy lui avait dit que c'était vraiment trop douloureux, alors maintenant ils attendaient… Et compensaient en cajoleries.

-Tu n'oublie pas que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va visiter la maison. Dit House.

-J'avais oublié. Laisse-moi regarder mon agenda. Elle roula comme une crêpe et trouva son blackberry, le feuillet et le reposa presque tout de suite après l'avoir pris. Voilà ! Rien de prévu, c'est parfait ! S'amusa-t-elle. J'ai tout mon temps maintenant.

-Et pour encore cinq longs mois… Ca ne te fait rien de savoir que tu quittes ton hôpital pour aussi longtemps ?

-Pas tant que ça en fait. C'est peut être aussi le fait de savoir que tu seras avec moi qui me rassure. Et puis le téléphone existe toujours…

Cette pensée fit sourire House. Il était en congés payés pendant six mois. Six mois de vacances payés plein pot pour le « remercier » d'avoir « sauvé le monde ». Il y avait du bon à être parti : les vacances, l'immense maison qui leur serait louée, et puis peut être un autre boulot, mais ça, il ne voulait pas l'annoncer tout de suite à Cuddy.

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Dit-il avant de quitter le lit presque en sautant.

Et puis bien sûr, plus aucune douleur à la jambe. Jamais il n'avait pu imaginer qu'un jour il serait comme avant, ou partiellement puisqu'il boitait toujours. Mais ni douleur, ni canne, la liberté la plus totale. Alors tous les jours, soir ou matin, il allait courir une bonne heure déjà pour sa forme physique, et puis on ne sait jamais si la douleur revenait… Mais les docteurs avec qui il était parti lui avaient dit que c'était sans risque puisqu'ils le faisaient très souvent et depuis plusieurs années.

-Papa ! S'écria Rachel en courant dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour mon Razmocket. Dit-il en retournant un pancake.

-Tu fais quoooooooooooi ?

-Le petit déjeuner. Va t'asseoir à la table et prend ta serviette. J'ai pas envie que ta maman ne hurle parce que tu as une petite goutte de confiture sur ton pyjama Dora.

-Elle est où maman ?

-Dans la chambre.

-Elle dort ? Je peux aller la réveiller ? Demanda Rachel en se levant de sa chaise.

-Non, elle est déjà debout. Reste assise sinon pas de pancakes pour toi petit chenapan !

-Oh non ! J'en veux ! House sourit en voyant la petite fille déjà prête à manger, la fourchette et son petit couteau en plastique dans la main.

Cuddy les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et ils prirent tous ensemble leur petit déjeuner dns la bonne humeur. Non, il ne regrettait rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand grand merci à vous tous, ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos commentaires, et ça me donne vraiment plus envie de me lancer à fond dans l'histoire (même si en ce moment je peux pas trop)

Note: Mon House peut vous parraître vraiment OCC mais c'est normal, j'avais déjà pas envie de le rendre comme il était avant, et puis il est content de rentrer quoi ! ^^

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 2._

_Avenue Vandeveter, Princeton, New-Jersey : 28 juin 2012, 15 H 34_

Cuddy sortit de la voiture et leva instantanément la tête. La vue était magnifique, et la maison immense. Elle connaissait à peu près le coin et savait qu'il était sûr, c'était une grande avenue, et le commissariat de police n'était pas loin.

Elle baissa le regard jusqu'à sa main quand House le lui la prit, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

-Il ne faut pas attendre quelqu'un ? Un guide ? Un conseiller ?

-C'est mon ton conseiller. Sourit-il. Je suis passé à l'agence hier, la dame m'a fait visiter et m'a confié les clés.

Cuddy hocha la tête et attendit patiemment que House ouvre la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour ne plus se refermer du tout. C'était incroyable, la maison était encore mieux que ce dont elle s'imaginait.

-Ca t'en bouche un coin hein ? Ricana House derrière elle.

-C'est… Wouaaaaaaa House ! Cette maison est à nous ? Demanda Cuddy éberluée, en se retournant.

-Cette maison est à nous… Moyennant une petite somme, mais rien comparé à ce qu'on devrait avoir à l'origine.

-Et elle nous est loué pour combien de temps ? Parce que si c'est deux ans, je garde la maison. Je suis sûr en plus que Rachel aura du mal à déménager, bien que cette maison soit… Magique.

-Tu veux garder la maison ?

-Si c'est loué pour pas longtemps, oui.

-Et tu aurais mis le bébé avec Rachel.

-Oui, forcément. Répondit Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Elle avait imaginé mettre les enfants ensemble, parce qu'elle pensait que jamais il n'accepterait d'avoir un bébé dans leur chambre, c'était un tue-sexe. Elle en étant bien consciente.

-Forcément ? Avec cette maison il n'y a pas de forcément.

-Quoi ?

-Suis-moi. Dit-il en attrapant sa main et en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

Ce n'était pas vraiment « suis-moi », mais « essaie de garder le rythme ». C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de douleur à la cuisse, il allait aussi vite qu'elle, voire maintenant beaucoup plus vite. Et c'est elle qui se trainait.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, et la première chose que Cuddy vit en tournant le regard à droite, fut un grand couloir. Il était sombre, mais elle imaginait qu'en ouvrant la porte des chambres, il était très éclairés.

-Alors voilà comment j'imagine notre installation.

Il l'entraîna dans la première chambre, celle en face des escaliers. Elle était immense, et le fait d'être en coin lui permettait d'avoir un grand balcon sur le côté auquel on pouvait accéder grâce à une grande porte vitrée. Un recoin permettait l'installation d'une grande penderie. Une porte menait à une salle de bain privée qui comprenait tout de même baignoire, douche, et tout l'attirail. Cette salle de bain donnait aussi sur le couloir avec une autre porte.

House la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre en face de la leur.

-On pourra mettre le bébé ici, comme ça il n'est pas très loin de nous et en même temps pas dans la chambre.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot, il l'entraîna jusqu'à la dernière chambre de l'étage après lui avoir montré la salle de bain supposée pour les enfants, et une pièce en plus qu'ils aménageraient en salle de jeu.

Cuddy sourit en le regardant s'activer à côté d'elle. Il avait un quelque chose de troublant à ce moment, comme s'il était en transe. Non que c'était négatif, bien au contraire, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi énergique.

-Hey ! Je te cause là, ce serait gentil d'au moins faire semblant de m'écouter !

-Oui, excuse-moi. C'est que… C'est magnifique, et tu semble avoir déjà réfléchi à tout !

-Parce que je la veux moi, cette maison. Dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Peut être qu'il faudra rajouter une rambarde sur les escaliers pour pas que Rachel tombe, mais tout me fait envie ici. Je me suis imaginé dans toutes les situations possible dans chaque pièce, et même si c'était pour cuisiner ou pour réfléchir à un cas dans le bureau d'en bas, ça ne me faisait rien parce que j'étai à l'aise, comme chez moi.

Cuddy hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers la première, s'accrochant fortement à la rampe pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'aimait pas les escaliers, elle détestait les escaliers, surtout en e moment. Quand elle avait acheté sa maison, elle avait bien fait attention qu'il n'y avait pas d'étage supérieur ni de cave. Elle s'était toujours imaginé avec un bébé, et son expérience personnel lui permettait de comprendre que prendre les escaliers avec un bébé qui gémit et qui bouge dans tous les sens, ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout, elle pouvait encore voire et sentir ses point de suture derrière l'oreille.

Mais en continuant sa visite derrière un guide exceptionnel, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien faire la concession, surtout quand elle vit la grande piscine abritée dans le coin du jardin. Elle s'imagina instantanément dans l'eau, Rachel dans une bouée, House la poussant, et elle assise au bord de la piscine avec leur bébé, ou encore un bain de minuit coquin, ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire.

Oui, la vie pouvait être plus difficile en ce moment pour elle, pour eux, mais ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves qu'ils en étaient récompensés aujourd'hui.

Ils quittèrent presque à contrecœur la maison, et en s'approchant de la voiture Cuddy se retourna une dernière fois, elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette maison allait être la sienne.

-On la prend alors ?

-Tu rigoles ? Elle est parfaite ! Dit Cuddy en retournant vivement son regard vers lui.

-Ok. Je vais chez Wilson, je pourrai passer à l'agence juste après. Ca te va ?

-Parfait. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Tout est parfait. Elle sourit de plus belle.

* * *

><p><em>Résidence CuddyHouse : le même jour, 19 H 47_

-Rachel ! Arrête d'embêter maman !

-Faim ! J'ai faiiiim !

-Si tu restais calme, je pourrais finir le repas plus rapidement. Répondit Cuddy en coupant sa troisième carotte avant de la plonger dans l'eau chaude.

-Des carottes ?

-Oui. Avec des pommes de terre et des steaks hachés.

-Maiiiiiiiiiis ! Je veux des frites ! Et des cookies ! Geignit la petite fille.

-Tu t'es goinfré de cookies la semaine dernière Rachel, tu les as même vomis, alors il ne faut pas abuser. Et ce matin papa t'a préparé des pancakes, et je suis sûr que Granny t'as donné des bonbons en cachette alors ce soir tu mangeras ce que je vais te donner, d'accords ? Dit Cuddy, imperturbable dans son découpage de légumes.

-Non ! Cria la petite fille en tirant fort sur la robe de sa maman, faisant rater celle-ci et découper son doigt au lieu de la carotte.

-Rachel ! Cria Cuddy en s'attrapant le doigt maintenant tout sanguinolent. Je t'avais dit de rester calme ! Continua-t-elle à hurler.

Elle s'accroupit difficilement à la hauteur de sa fille qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, consciente qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Cuddy leva la main, mais au dernier moment elle se retint de gifler sa fille. Elle refoula des larmes et fit signe à sa fille de courir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Puis elle sentit la présence de House à ses côtés.

-On pourra emménager quand on voudra, j'ai dit minimum dans quinze j… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rachel… Elle lui fit signe de l'aider à se relever sans pour autant montrer son visage baigné de larmes.

House l'attrapa par les aisselles et la mis sur ses pieds. Il remarqua son doigt coupé, observa Cuddy qui se calmait petit à petit. Sans dire un mot, il attrapa sa main et l'amena sous le robinet. Elle fléchit quand elle sentit l'eau froide entrer en contact avec sa plaie et se remit à pleurer, il se rendit dans la salle de bain prendre un pansement et revint dans la cuisine où Cuddy n'avait pas bougé ni cessé de pleurer. Après lui avoir pansé le doigt, House la serra dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux.

-J'ai… Failli la frapper.

Elle sentit House se raidir et sa main arrêter de la consoler, alors elle releva la tête.

-C'est qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et malgré mes mises en garde, elle a tiré sur ma robe, et… J'arrête pas de pleurer pour n'importe quoi, c'est…

-Les hormones. Dit House tout en essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de violence envers un enfant, et jamais il n'avait imaginé que Cuddy pouvait le faire, même dans son état actuel.

-Je suis désolée… Murmura Cuddy, consciente que son annonce avait choqué House. Mais je crois qu'elle se rend compte qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-C'est une enfant intelligente Lisa. Je vais la voir.

Il tourna les talons et alla dans la chambre de Rachel, laissant Cuddy seule et qui recommença à pleurer. Voilà que House lui en voulait, ou alors elle se faisait des films, des films de femme enceinte.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is la suite! Tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir voir la confrontation entre Cuddy et House. Au départ c'était pas prévu, mais c'est cadeau!

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 3._

_Résidence Cuddy/House : le même jour, 22 H 04 _

Après avoir fait sa toilette et enfilé une nuisette, Cuddy retourna dans la chambre, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Elle détailla House qui lisait une revue de moto, les lunettes au bout du nez et les jambes croisées aux chevilles. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant la discussion qui allait venir. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit difficilement sur le rebord.

-Tu m'en veux… Souffla-t-elle, lui faisant dos.

-Non. Répondit-il simplement.

-Si, House. Je le vois bien, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole du dîné, tu ne m'as même pas regardé !

-Non Lisa, je ne t'en veux pas, vas pas t'imaginer des choses pareilles. C'est juste que…

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Elle en profita pour poser ses jambes sur le lit, faire une rotation des fesses à l'aide de ses bras, poser son dos sur la tonne de coussins et souffler.

-C'est juste que j'étais surpris. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisses un jour lever la main sur Rachel.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Se défendit Cuddy.

-Tu as FAILLI le faire Lisa. C'est différent. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que ça arrive. Mais je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'on puisse gifler un enfant… C'était tes hormones qui parlent et qui agissaient à ta place, mais j'ai simplement été surpris.

Cuddy hocha la tête puis lui fit un léger sourire. Elle était rassuré que tout allait bien entre eux. Alors elle se glissa sur le lit, faisant remonter le drap sur elle et tourna la tête vers la porte. Au moment où elle fermait les yeux, House parla de nouveau :

-Je te dis ça parce que j'étais un enfant battu… Souffla-t-il. Parce que moi mon père ne s'arrêtait pas au dernier moment avant de me donner une gifle.

Cuddy se retourna, le regarda un moment avec un regard triste avant de lui caresser le bras.

-Je sais Greg. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal en ravivant de mauvais souvenirs.

Tout en gardant la tête baissée, House acquiesça doucement.

-Oui, je sais. Mais le moindre problème qui arrive à Rachel réveille en moi quelque chose, une douleur passée.

-A chaque fois ?

-Oui. Mais je fais avec, comme j'ai toujours fait avec.

-Greg… Tenta de dire Cuddy en donnant plus de pression à son bras.

-Mais j'arrive à passer outre, et maintenant il faudra que j'y arrive ave un autre bébé en route. Dit-il plus joyeusement en caressant le ventre de sa compagne.

Celle-ci sourit et roula pour se caler dans le creux de son bras.

-Dans quinze jours on emménage, tu dis ?

-Oui, j'ai donné une distance approximative, mais je voulais que ce soit fait avant la naissance du bébé, et comme c'est bientôt.

-Il va falloir faire vite alors, dès demain commencer à tout mettre dans des cartons que l'on numérotera par pièce, faire des allers-retours.

-On ? Oh non mon canard, toi tu restes sur la touche ! Sourit House. Toi tu reste allongée pendant que de gros bras vont tout faire.

-House, en quinze jours tu n'arriveras pas à tout faire tout seul.

-Qui te dit que je serais seul ? Y aura Wilson, Martin et Chase, et puis Forman si j'arrive à le bouger.

-Ca me gêne… C'est ma maison et je ne ferai rien… Je peux bien faire des petites choses comme les vêtements ?

-Rien de rien, c'est clair ? Cuddy hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres pour refouler un sourire. Elle adorait comment il se souciait d'elle, pour le bébé aussi. Elle adorait la manière dont il s'était transformé.

* * *

><p><em>Résidence CuddyHouse : une semaine plus tard, le 5 juillet, 19 H 46 _

Cuddy murmurait une chanson tout en enfilant ses boucles d'oreille. Depuis deux jours elle était dans sa trente-septième semaine, il ne lui restait plus que dix jours exactement pour accoucher. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle sentait une vague d'adrénaline la parcourir, à tout moment maintenant ils pouvaient accueillir un nouvel arrivant.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et soupira quand elle vit House toujours en jean, chaussettes et t-shirt jouant à la DS, vautré sur le lit.

-Greg, dépêche-toi ! On va arriver en retard !

-Oh, on se calme Obèsewoman ! Tu vas nous mouiller la moquette si ça continue, et on ne pourra pas aller à ma remise de médaille.

Cuddy s'approcha du lit, le frappa fortement sur l'épaule avant de retourner dans la salle de bain mettre du parfum.

-Hey ! Mais t'es malade !

-Je ne suis pas obèse ! Tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? Et puis j'ai été plus rapide que toi pour m'habiller, c'est fou quand même !

-Non, c'est que moi je n'ai besoin que de dix minutes, alors que toi, plus d'une heure. Et comme je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la salle de bain. En la voyant ressortir, il ajouta : voilà, maintenant je peux.

Il attrapa ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Comme il l'avait dit, il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, habillé, lavé, coiffé, mais pas rasé. Il se stoppa quand il la vit pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'en ai marre… Je veux pas y aller. J'en peux plus, je suis épuisée, je ne peux plus rien faire. Pleura-t-elle, désespérée.

-Lisa. Dit patiemment House en s'agenouillant devant elle. Il ne te reste plus que quelques jours, et c'est finit. T'as fait le plus gros, maintenant t'as plus qu'à attendre.

-Oui mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai passé une année en étant dans cette état, j'en peux plus…

-Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques années quand je te piquais les fesses. Sourit House.

-Enlève-moi ce bébé, House, enlève-le moi. Supplia-t-elle.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, allez, debout, on va arriver en retard.

Il l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds et alla chercher Rachel pendant qu'elle slalomait entre les cartons pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

><p><em>Mairie de Princeton : 20 H 23 <em>

-Hey ! On y est arrivé ! S'écria House en ouvrant la porte à Cuddy qui tenait la main à Rachel.

-En conduisant comme un forcené. Cracha Cuddy en entrant dans le hall plein de monde.

Instantanément, elle se sentit mal, il y avait trop de monde, et elle avait besoin d'air, besoin d'espace.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va entrer dans la salle d'ici une minute à l'autre. Dit House, sentant sa torpeur.

-House ! Cria une voix de l'autre côté du hall.

Cuddy et House se retournèrent pour voir Wilson s'approcher d'eux.

-Hey Wiwi ! Tu n'as jamais autant ressemblé à un pingouin que maintenant. A vrai dire, un pingouin stressé.

-Et toi, bel effort de costume, bravo. Bravo Cuddy. Ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur le côté.

Pour réponse il reçut un simple sourire accompagné d'un grognement.

-Je t'expliquerai… Souffla House.

-Ok. Tu dois venir avec moi, on est placé à un endroit spécial. Lisa vous devez rester là pour le moment, ça vous va ?

Elle hocha la tête et les laissa partir. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et réussit à trouver un siège inoccupé à l'autre bout. Elle tira sur le bras de Rachel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait marcher, et à peine avait-elle réussit à poser ses fesses sur le fauteuil trop exigu pour elle, on annonça que la salle était ouverte. Elle maugréa encore plus quand elle vit que c'était de l'autre côté. Elle arriva à se dépêcher pour trouver une place dans les premiers rangs. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en velours et souffla. Sa vie se résumait à ça maintenant, une bataille permanente. Elle sourit quand elle aperçut House assit à côté de Wilson et Martin sur le côté. Il donnait des coups de pieds dans la chaise de devant, qui, bien entendu, était occupée par le général Fever. Il l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de main qu'elle lui rendit.

-Regarde ma puce, c'est papa là-bas. Dit Cuddy en montrant House du doigt à Rachel qui suçait son pouce depuis le début, trop terrorisée pour oser le retirer.

-Papa ! S'écria la petite fille, faisant sourire à la fois Cuddy, House et Martin qui l'avaient entendue.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir. Commença le maire de Princeton. Je ne vais pas faire de longs discours, surtout que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Ces hommes, et ces femmes, ont accompli un acte grandiose pour notre parti, un acte grandiose pour notre monde. Ils ont réussit à soigner l'incurable, et à remettre de l'ordre dans le désordre si je puis dire. Ils sont restés des mois dans les tranchées, des mois à réfléchir, loin de tout, loin de leurs proches. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils sont parmi nous pour nous rappeler l'honneur qu'ils ont accomplis pour notre pays. Alors sans m'attarder plus longtemps, je vais les appeler un par un, accompagné du général des armées Frederic Chandler pour leur remettre la crois d'honneur et de mérite militaire.

Il commença bien sûr par le général Fever puis il arriva à House en dernier. Il se leva et s'approcha du maire, un léger sourire malicieux sur le visage. En voyant son papa se lever et se tourner vers le public, Rachel sauta des genoux de Cuddy et voulu courir rejoindre House, mais c'était sans compter sur sa maman qui l'attrapa d'extrême justesse par le bras.

-PAPA ! Cria Rachel en souriant.

-Rachel, reste ici…

-PAPA ! Commença à pleurer Rachel.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, elle refusait de le laisser partir, et ça posait un réel problème, comme là.

-Rachel, papa ne va pas partir, il reste là, devant toi, alors patiente un peu et il va revenir. Murmura Cuddy dans l'oreille de sa fille l'obligeant à louper la remise de médaille de House.

-Vous pouvez désormais rejoindre vos proches, et j'imagine cette petite fille qui ne cesse de hurler depuis tout à l'heure. S'amusa le maire.

House secoua la tête et descendit de l'estrade avec tout le monde. Le public, après avoir applaudit, se leva également pour retrouver leur « héro ». House s'approcha de Cuddy qui tenait une Rachel tout excitée par la main.

-Dis donc petit Razmocket, ce n'est pas bien de déranger le moment où Papa reçoit une médaille. Surtout que ce n'est pas tous les jours où ça arrive.

Cuddy le regarda en souriant. Elle appréciait qu'il se nomme lui-même papa, le faisant s'impliquer toujours plus dans leur relation et leur famille.

-Bravo, je suis fière de toi. Dit-elle en murmurant lorsque House se releva avec Rachel autour de sa hanche.

Il lui rendit son sourire et ils se retournèrent pour sortir de la salle.

-J'ai vu que t'avais trouvé un endroit où t'asseoir.

-J'aurais poussé tout le monde s'il le fallait. S'amusa Cuddy.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Rachel à moitié endormie dans les bras de son compagnon. C'était quelque chose qu'elle admirait, Rachel, un enfant hyperactive, et s'endormant difficilement, au contact de House se calmait, s'apaisait.

-Je vais la donner aux nounous, je reviens. Lui dit-il.

-Je t'attends ici ! Dit-elle fort pendant que House se rendait dans une autre salle. De toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger. Ajouta-t-elle pour elle seule en s'asseyant difficilement sur une chaise.

Elle regarda les gens passer devant elle, était-elle transparente au point que personne ne la regarde ? Pourtant elle aurais-jugé que non, loin de là même. Elle soupira en s'affaissant dans la chaise de velours. Tant pis, elle ne pourrait pas se relever, mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne bouge à ce moment.

-Docteur Cuddy ! S'écria une voix derrière elle. Elle tordit le cou pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et sourit en voyant le docteur Martin et sa femme s'approcher d'elle.

-Docteur Martin. Dit-elle en essayant de se lever, mais en vain.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est Gabriel. S'amusa Martin, lui faisant signe de rester assise.

-Très bien, mais à la condition que vous m'appeliez Lisa. Ysabeau ! Comment-allez vous ? Demanda joyeusement Cuddy. Je crains de ne pouvoir me lever … Ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Toujours pas de bébé en vu ?

-Non. Dans dix jours oui, mais là, il est bien là où il est apparemment.

-C'est bien de savoir qu'il reste au chaud.

-Oui. Bizarrement, tout se passe pour le mieux.

-Hey Martin ! Obligé de mater ma femme alors que t'en as déjà une ? Ricana House du bout du couloir.

-House… Soupira Cuddy.

-Non, laissez faire, je commence à m'y habituer.

House arriva à leu hauteur, Wilson sur ses talons.

-Wilson ! S'exclama Ysabeau. Toutes mes félicitations. Lui dit-elle en l'embrassant chaleureusement, puis tenta de faire de même avec House.

-Hoplà ! Pas touche ! Y a que Cuddy qui peut m'embrasser !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et aide-moi plutôt à me lever. Ragea Cuddy.

Elle aimait de moins en moins le fait qu'il soit aussi distant et cassant envers les gens. Elle savait bien que c'était lui, mais il avait tellement changé qu'elle aurait espéré que ce soit ça qui avait changé chez lui.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Demanda Wilson.

Tout le monde lui dit sa préférence avant qu'ils ne bougent vers une grande table, plus pratique pour discuter tous ensemble.

-Bien, House, vient avec moi. Dit Wilson.

House allait répliquer quelque chose, mais le regard de Wilson en disait long sur ses intentions. Alors il le suivit.

-Je vois ce que tu voulais me dire quand tu m'as dit que Cuddy était de très mauvaise humeur.

-Elle en a marre, c'est pour ça. Moi à sa place, je… Mouai, bof. Ce n'est pas un très bon exemple, je n'ai pas de réservoir à saucisse…

-Tu t'inquiète pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Wilson une fois qu'ils soient arrivés au bar.

-Tout se passe tellement bien pour une femme censée être stérile. Elle n'a presque pas eu de nausées, le bébé s'est bien développé, elle n'a presque pas eu de douleurs ou de contractions pour le moment, et elle va aller jusqu'au terme. Mais j'ai des craintes sur l'accouchement, j'ai peur qu'il y ai des complications ou que ce soit trop douloureux…

-Tu crois toujours qu'il y a une part de malheur dans les évènements heureux… Heum, un jus de tomate, trois whiskys, une coupe de champagne s'il vous plait. Commanda Wilson au barman. Tu ne veux pas cette foi-ci te contenter de profiter ? C'est quand même formidable ce qu'il va t'arriver. Et pour être franc, entre nous deux, c'est toi qui t'en sort le mieux avec la grande maison à la campagne, la femme, les deux enfants. Dit Wilson nostalgique.

-T'as pas une bombasse comme petit amie en ce moment ? Demanda House en avalant quelques cacahouètes.

-Si, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait arriver en retard, elle devait travailler tard. Mais pour le moment, tout se passe bien, on apprend peu à peu à se connaître, et…

-Oui, c'est bon, je disais ça pour qu'on change de sujet, c'est tout. Dit House en tournant les talons pour revenir à la table.

-Et tu ne peux pas m'aider à porter les verres ? Ta carte de l'infirme ne fonctionne plus tu sais ! S'écria Wilson en voyant House continuer sa route.

House s'assit à côté de Cuddy en souriant, l'air de rien, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu.


	4. Chapter 4

Même si vous avez été un peu avare de reviews, je suis gentille, ej poste la suite... XD

En espérant que vous allez bien aimer, je pensais (et voulais) faire quelque chose encore plus descriptif, plus long, plus interessant, mais j'y suis pas vraiment arrivé. Je préfère ma fin!

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 4._

_Résidence Cuddy/House : 12 juillet 2012, 9 H 06 _

-Lisa… Lisa debout ! Cria House en secouant sa compagne qui dormait au-dessus des draps.

Celle-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux en ronchonnant. Elle avait si chaud et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et maintenant il venait la réveiller.

-Tu n'as pas entendu le réveil sonner, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Tout le monde est là pour aider, et je dois m'occuper de la chambre et notamment du lit.

-Tu m'as pas réveillé avant ? S'écria Cuddy en se redressant le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

House l'aida à se redresser, puis elle fit passer ses jambes en-dehors du lit. Elle se leva avec difficulté et frotta ses yeux à moitié fermés.

-Le bébé s'est affaissé. Remarqua House en s'approchant un peu plus de Cuddy.

Cuddy baissa le regard et le remarqua également, son ventre n'était plus parfaitement arrondi sous sa poitrine, mais affaissé, plus vers son bas-ventre. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher, heureusement …

-Ca ne veut rien dire, et tu le sais. Maintenant laisse-moi passer afin que je m'habille et que je puisse aider.

-Je crois que tu as oublié, toi tu ne fais rien, j'ai toute une équipe de bras cassé, mais plus performante qu'une femme enceinte de neuf mois avec, qui plus est, un ventre affaissé. Alors tu vas trouver des vêtements confortables et poser tes fesses sur un fauteuil puis ne plus bouger de toute la journée.

Cuddy soupira et se dirigea vers son armoire se trouver une robe à peu près potable et confortable.

* * *

><p><em>9 H 30 <em>

Cuddy entra dans le salon, son salon qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Il y avait des cartons et du monde partout. Elle se sentait un peu gênée d'apparaitre comme ça, surtout si c'était pour ne rien faire. Elle avait l'impression d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

-Bonjour Lisa ! S'écria Ysabeau en portant un carton de ce qui semblait être un carton de livres. Le bébé a bougé à ce que je vois.

Cuddy acquiesça et alla l'embrasser. Elle se retourna pour voir une ligne de garçon emporter tout un tas de cartons dans le camion garé devant la maison.

-Bon, on vide le salon, on a vidé la chambre de Rachel, la chambre d'ami, il ne reste plus que notre chambre et la cuisine. Dit House.

Cuddy acquiesça. Elle se décala vers le fond de la pièce pour laisser Chase et Forman emporter le canapé, aidés de Wilson. Elle regarda le camion à travers la fenêtre ouverte, toutes ses affaires quittaient sa maison pour la première fois. Elle n'avait jamais déménagé depuis qu'elle avait eu le poste à l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle était encore directrice adjointe son père l'aidait à payer la maison, et puis sa mort et son poste de doyenne l'obligèrent et lui permirent de payer le loyer seule.

Un vent chaud apporta de la chaleur dans la pièce, et Cuddy se sentit mal. Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant difficilement. Elle se recula, se remémorant que derrière elle se trouvait un gros fauteuil en velours. Sans prendre la peine de se réceptionner elle plia les jambes pour s'asseoir, et se retrouva par terre. Elle gémit de douleur en se tenant le dos, le choc avait fait parcourir une vague de douleur dans son dos jusqu'à sa tête.

House se précipita vers elle et se pencha pour voir si sa chute n'avait pas été provoquée par des contractions, suivit d'un tas de personnes.

-Lisa ! Tout va bien ? Tu as des contractions ?

Cuddy fit signe que non, et demanda à House de l'aider à la relever. Ce qu'il fit avec l'aide de Wilson. Un fois debout, Cuddy se sentit à nouveau mal et faillit perdre l'équilibre, retenue de justesse par Martin.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller à l'hôpital ? Demanda Martin.

-Non, tout va bien. J'ai juste très chaud et j'ai le tournis. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je me suis retrouvé par terre. S'énerva Cuddy.

* * *

><p><em>Nouvelle résidence CuddyHouse : 20 H 04 _

House se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Cuddy qui téléphonait à sa mère, une poche de glaçon sur son front, une autre sur son torse, et deux autres sur ses jambes.

-Oui maman, oui. Oui je fais attention ! Ecoute. J'ai encore trois jours avant d'accoucher, on va peut être pas faire ça tout de suite, seulement en dernier recours… Je n'ai pas envie de m'abaisser à ça, et je pense que House… En fait si, House aimerait beaucoup ça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à House qui fronçait des sourcils tout en regardant la télé. Bon maman, fais un gros bisou de ma part à Rachel et dit lui qu'on se voit demain après-midi, d'accord ? Bisou maman, à demain. Et elle raccrocha. Pfffffff… Ne téléphone jamais à ta mère quand t'es enceinte jusqu'au cou.

-Surtout si ça risque de ne jamais m'arriver, ma mère risque d'être très triste. Ricana House.

Cuddy le frappa au bras en souriant et redonna son attention à la télé.

-Et au fait, qu'est-ce qui me ferait plaisir ?

-Le sexe pour faire venir le bébé plus vite. Dit banco Cuddy.

House se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils. Cuddy ne faisait pas attention à sa réaction, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit son regard fixé sur elle qu'elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Oh non House, non. Pas de ça. J'ai encore trois jours à attendre, ce n'est pas la mort, et je refuse de m'abaisser à ça. Je veux que mon bébé arrive… Quand il arrive. Que du naturel pour moi.

-Mais t'en peux plus ! Et aujourd'hui t'as failli tuer tout le monde parce qu'ils mangeaient tes glaces, et tripotaient tes affaires sans que tu n'ais de contrôle sur eux. Et puis du naturel ? T'as quand même demandé mainte fois d'avoir la péridurale.

Cuddy écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers la télé. Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, mais elle voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était hors de question. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir son bébé, avoir Rachel avait été merveilleux, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pareil. Elle savait qu'il y aurait quelque chose de différent avec cet enfant, même si elle s'était promis de donner autant d'attention aux deux une fois que le bébé soit né. Cette fois-ci elle allait être pleinement maman, elle avait déjà ressentit tout ce qu'une femme enceinte pouvait ressentir pendant neuf mois, elle allait accoucher par voix naturel (ça elle le voulait absolument), elle allait allaiter, en clair elle allait faire tout ce qu'une maman pouvait faire pour être au plus proche de son enfant. Tout ça lui avait d'ailleurs bien manqué pour Rachel, elle l'avait regretté pendant un temps, mais c'était vite passé une fois que Rachel était un bébé plus calme. Et puis bien sûr, elle avait éprouvé cette attente, attente interminable, douloureuse, fatigante, énervante, …

* * *

><p><em>Résidence CuddyHouse : 17 juillet 2012, 17 H 12 _

Cameron claqua la porte après avoir laissé Cuddy sortir de la voiture avec toute la peine du monde. Il faisait horriblement chaud, et la clim dans la maison n'étant pas encore installée, Cuddy avait insisté à faire les boutiques, et uniquement les magasins climatisés, elles avaient même fini dans un supermarché au rayon frai.

Rachel courra jusqu'à la porte de la maison, sa nouvelle poupée à la main, tenta d'ouvrir la porte par elle-même, mais voyant que la poignée lui résistait, elle se retourna vers les trois adultes, faisant la moue et embrassant sa poupée.

-Alors Madame Cuddy, toujours pas de bébé ?

Cuddy qui marchait difficilement, une main dans le bas de son dos qui la brûlait affreusement, l'autre autour du bras de sa mère, se retourna vivement et jeta un regard noir à son voisin, son pauvre voisin d'une vingtaine d'année qui avait eu le malheur, non seulement d'être présent ce jour-là à cette heure-ci, mais également d'avoir osé poser cette question.

-C'est Docteur Cuddy ! Cracha la femme enceinte avant de reprendre son chemin.

Elle n'avait pas voulu en dire plus au risque de le tuer sur place. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces questions, elle n'en pouvait plus de rien, du monde, des rues trop longues, de ses pieds, de son dos, de Rachel, de House… Ho ! Surtout de House. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu la mettre enceinte ? Et de telle façon à ce qu'elle accouche en plein été, en pleine canicule ? Elle avait deux jours de retard, et on lui avait dit que si ça ne venait pas naturellement d'ici deux autres jours, on lui provoquerait, et ça elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Alors elle faisait tout pour que son bébé sorte, elle avait mangé épicé, elle avait fait les cent pas dans l'appartement, elle avait même sauté sur place mais avait failli faire un malaise par la suite. Et puis elle avait tenté de sauter sur House pour qu'il l'excite, mais elle imaginait bien que dans l'état et l'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne lui faisait absolument pas envie…

Arlène arriva la première au niveau de sa petite-fille, ouvrit la porte et laissa Rachel gambader jusqu'au salon. Elle se retourna pour aider sa fille à monter les trois marches et la guider jusqu'au canapé. Cuddy s'effondra dessus sans prendre la peine de bien s'installer et ferma les yeux en un grand soupire.

-J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus… Souffla-t-elle. Sors bordel, sors, sors, SORS ! Hurla-t-elle après avoir réouvert les yeux et touché son gros ventre.

Arlène se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sortir une remarque afin de calmer sa fille, sachant que si elle parlait elle serait renvoyée de la maison, et regarda Cameron qui avait la même tête.

Rachel retourna vers elles après avoir déposé sa nouvelle poupée dans le petit transat pour bébé que Cuddy avait installé dans le salon pour le bébé futur et grimpa sur le canapé à côté de sa maman. Et puis elle fit une chose qu'aucune adulte ne pu prévoir, elle caressa le ventre de sa maman, l'embrassa et lui chuchota.

-Petit bébé, petit bébé, maman elle dit que t'es bin dans son ventre, mais tu sais, moi j'ai envie de te voir et jouer avec toi. Mamachou aussi elle a envie de te voir, et papapou aussi!

Puis elle embrassa furtivement le côté du ventre de Cuddy et se redressa, tout sourire. Elle se tourna vers les adultes en éclatant de rire à sa façon.

-Le vent' de maman et bin il a bougé ! Sourit-elle.

Cameron et Arlène se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'elles entendirent la respiration de Cuddy se couper.

-Oh… Fit cette dernière sous la douleur. Je crois que ça y est… Souffla-t-elle par la suite, les yeux grands ouverts de douleur, surprise, bonheur, frayeur ?

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW:<strong> prochain chapitre exclusivement réservé à l'accouchement!


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre spécial accouchement! XD

J'ai voulu me baser sur ce que m'avait raconté ma mère et a belle-soeur, voulant êre le plus proche de la réalité. SO, enjoy!

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 5._

_Résidence Cuddy/House : même moment_

-Oh mon Dieu Lisa ! T… Tout va bien ? Demanda Cameron en s'approchant de la femme enceinte, les bras tendus en avant, la peur se lisant dans son regard.

-Allison, je vais juste accoucher mais tout va bien. Râla la doyenne.

-Il faut appeler House. Dit Arlène.

-Il est chez Wilson, il n'allume jamais son portable quand il est avec lui.

-Mais qu'il est con ! S'exclama Arlène. Il sait bien que tu peux accoucher à tout moment et il reste injoignable !

-De toute façon, as besoin de s'alarmer, je n'ai que des contractions pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux. On peut prendre notre temps, aller à l'hôpital et puis appeler House de là-bas.

-Lisa, tu ne semble pas te rendre compte…

-Maman ! Je suis pleinement en train de me rendre compte que tu, vous êtes en train de me taper sur les nerfs ! S'énerva Cuddy en essayant de se lever. Je crois encore savoir ce que je fais, et je vous demande de m'accompagner à l'hôpital.

Cameron hocha la tête et alla ouvrir la porte tout en prenant Rachel par la main. La petite fille ne quittait pas sa maman du regard, la voir énervée, pliée en deux l'inquiétait.

-Allez Rachel, on va à l'hôpital.

-Maman va avoir le bébé ? Demanda Rachel en se laissant attacher.

-Maman va avoir le bébé. Acquiesça Cameron en se retournant pour voir Cuddy descendre les trois marches avec l'aide d'Arlène.

Cuddy monta dans la voiture et ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible lorsqu'elle sentit une autre contraction parcourir son bas-ventre. Ensuite elle regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'elles étaient assez espacées et souffla de soulagement. Elle avait encore tout le temps, elle ne voulait absolument pas accoucher sans House.

-Maman, tu peux appeler Wilson ? Je suis sûre qu'il répondra.

Arlène hocha la tête et se précipita d'attraper son portable pendant que Cameron démarrait aussi vite que possible.

* * *

><p><em>Princeton Plainsboro Hôpital : 17 H 56<em>

Cameron apporta une chaise roulante jusqu'à la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Cuddy.

-Oh non, pas de ça. Ronchonna Cuddy. Je suis encore apte à marcher par moi-même.

-Lisa, vous savez que c'est le protocole.

-Le protocole c'est moi qui l'ai mis en place, alors j'ai encore tout en mon pouvoir pour le retirer. Je refuse de monter là-dedans, je reste tout de même la doyenne de l'hôpital ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

Arlène fit signe à Cameron d'abandonner. Elle avait l'expérience, il ne fallait jamais contredire une femme enceinte proche d'accoucher.

Cuddy fit quelques pas rapides vers son hôpital, mais faillit perdre son équilibre quand une nouvelle contraction la parcourut. Rapidement, Cameron accourut avec la chaise roulante et fit basculer Cuddy dedans. Celle-ci, furieuse d'avoir eu tord fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras.

-Pas un mot. Dit-elle sèchement à sa mère lorsque celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur en tenant Rachel dans les bras, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu es aussi têtue que moi, tu vois que tu tiens de moi, toi qui refuse de l'admettre.

-J'ai dis, PAS UN MOT ! S'énerva Cuddy.

* * *

><p><em>Princeton Plainsboro Hôpital : 18 H 34<em>

Cuddy ferma un instant les yeux. Elle était plutôt confortable dans ce lit : la fine chemise de nuit de l'hôpital sur le dos, un gros coussin calé dans le bas de son dos, la clim à fond, seule, et pour les quatre prochaines minutes, pas de contractions. Elle se prit même à sourire.

Mais des bruits de pas rapides attirèrent son attention et elle tourna la tête vers la porte coulissante, et vit un House à bout de souffle faire son apparition dans la pièce.

-Lisa ! Je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-il, la voix hachée, ayant du mal à respirer. Tout va bien ? T'as perdu les eaux ? Et Rachel, où est-elle ? Les contractions ? Et la péridurale ? T'es dilatée de combien ? Demanda-t-il rapidement en s'activant au pied du lit, s'asseyant sur un tabouret et relevant la chemise de nuit de Cuddy pour examiner de ses propres yeux l'avancée des opérations.

-Greg… Murmura Cuddy. Mais voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle continua plus fort. HOUSE !

Celui-ci leva enfin les yeux de dessous sa chemise et elle souffla, tout de même légèrement amusée qu'il soit aussi inquiet.

-Tout va bien, pour le moment ce n'est pas trop douloureux, Rachel est avec Cameron et ma mère, je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux. La gynéco vient de passer et m'a dit que j'étais dilaté à 2 cm. Ca fait environ une heure que j'ai ressentit les premières contractions.

-Mouai, donc ça risque de prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps…

-Oui. Soupira-t-elle.

Il contourna le lit pour aller s'asseoir dans le gros fauteuil à côté du lit de sa compagne et l'observa un instant avant d'être sûr qu'elle allait bien, et allumer la télévision.

* * *

><p><em>Chambre de Cuddy : 19 H 43<em>

-OHHHHHHHHHHH ! Bordel de bordel ! Hurla Cuddy en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

-Docteur Cuddy, cesser de bouger comme ça sinon je vais rater votre péridurale.

-Mais j'en peux plus ! Ca me tue ! Je vais mourir ! Continua Cuddy en roulant sur le dos une fois le produit injecté dans son corps.

-Lisa…

-Toi la ferme ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place, je souffre le martyre et toi tu ne trouve que m'emmerder à regarder ta télé et essayer de me convaincre que tout va bien se passer. Ca fait deux heures que je suis là !

-Ta poche des eaux s'est rompue, il va bientôt arriver. Essaye de te calmer, et…

-Arrête ! Souffla Cuddy en se passant les mains sur son visage plein de sueur.

Comment pouvait-il faire aussi chaud alors que la clim était à fond ? Elle attrapa la rebord du lit lorsqu'il nouvelle contraction arriva, bien plus forte et longue.

-RAAAAAAA ! Hurla-t-elle ne se cambrant autant qu'elle le pouvait. C'est quoi cette merde que vous m'avez injecté ? Demanda Cuddy à la sage-femme qui revint dans la chambre, alertée par les hurlements de Cuddy à l'autre bout du couloir. C'est un placébo ? C'est quoi ?

-Chez certaines femmes, la péridurale n'a aucun effet.

-C'est de la merde vos histoires ! Je veux… Elle reprit sa respiration pendant quelques instants. Je veux quelque chose qui stoppe la douleur.

House se pinça les lèvres en regardant Cuddy s'énerver. D'habitude elle gardait tout son calme, évitant de dire des gros mots (ou peu) mais là, c'était une toute autre femme qu'il avait sous les yeux, et il aimait assez ça.

-De combien elle est dilaté là ? Demanda House en s'approchant du lit.

-7 cm.

-Que 7 ? S'insurgea Cuddy en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Il faut attendre encore, je suis désolée.

-C'est pas vrai… Gémit Cuddy, les larmes affluant dans ses yeux, tout en retombant dans le lit.

-Je reviens dans vingt minutes.

Cuddy se releva légèrement et attrapa le pan de la blouse de la sage femme et murmura :

-je vous promets que dans vingt minutes je serai prête.

La sage femme sourit et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Salle de travail : 20 H 10<em>

Cuddy avait été amenée de sa chambre à la salle de travail dans les dernières dix minutes. Elle était prête, dilatée au maximum, et ayant toute la volonté de faire sortir son bébé d'elle malgré le fait que depuis trois heures elle était en pleine douleur.

Le docteur Gammy poussa le lit contre le mur du fond, brancha Cuddy à toutes sortes de machines, et se positionna entre les cuisses de la doyenne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa patiente, celle-ci était presque inconsciente, la tête rejeté en arrière, des perles de sueur sur son front et glissant le long de son visage. Son accouchement allait être difficile…

-Bien ! Docteur Cuddy, vous allez suivre ce que je vous dis, d'accord ?

Cuddy hocha la tête légèrement et se tourna pour regarder House arriver dans la salle avec tout l'attirail du futur papa. Elle eu envie de rire, ou de pleurer, à voir puisque le fait de le voir dans un accoutrement pareil la confortait dans l'idée qu'il avait bien accepté ce bébé. Mais il était également tellement drôle avec la charlotte bleue sur la tête qu'il avait à peine enfoncée, sûrement par refus catégorique au début, le long tablier bleu, et bien sûr, les pieds enfouis à l'intérieur de charlottes bleues.

-Ils m'ont fait porter une charlotte… T'imagine ! S'exclama House de l'autre côté de son masque en tissu. Moi qui n'en ai jamais voulu de ma vie !

Cuddy se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire, mais ce fut en vain, une nouvelle contraction violente l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche, et un grognement spécial en sortit, mélange de douleur et de rire.

-Te fous pas de moi, c'est pas drôle. Sourit House, heureux de distraire sa compagne. Heureusement que Wilson ne me voit pas comme ça…

-Docteur Cuddy, dans vingt secondes, j'ai besoin que vous poussiez très fort ! Les interrompit la sage femme.

Cuddy acquiesça en respirant fort, comme on le lui avait appris. Et presque instinctivement, elle attrapa la main de House et la serra déjà bien fort. De toute façon, si elle lui brisait les os, elle s'en foutait, ce n'était pas lui qui allait avoir son bas-ventre et son entre-jambe déchiré par un être de quelques kilos.

-Maintenant ! Hurla docteur Gammy.

Cuddy ferma convulsivement les yeux et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur pendant que son dos se décollait légèrement du matelas. Quand elle sentit sa contraction la quitter, elle relâcha tous ses muscles, la douleur étant encore plus grande maintenant qu'elle avait fait bouger le bébé.

-Ca n'a rien fait Lisa, il faut pousser plus fort la prochaine fois.

-QUOI ! Mais vous croyez que c'est aussi facile que ça ? J'essaye, mais c'est tellement douloureux. Termina Cuddy, les larmes coulant sans ménagement sur son visage fatigué.

La sage femme tourna le regard vers House, attendant un peu de support de sa part, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, impuissant, effaré du spectacle qui s'ouvrait devant ses yeux. Il avait déjà participé à des accouchements, notamment au début de sa carrière, mais quand on est impliqué dans l'affaire, tout était tellement différent. Alors il regardait Cuddy pousser et surtout hurler, mais en vain. Aucun bébé ne sortait, et il voyait bien qu'elle essayait.

-Allez docteur Cuddy, vous y êtes presque, j'ai presque son épaule, sa tête étant déjà sortie. Dit docteur Gammy, se voulant rassurante, mais légèrement énervée que le bébé ne sorte pas alors que la mère y mettait toute son énergie.

-J'y arrive pas, j'y arrive pas. Souffla Cuddy, à bout de force. Elle avait mal partout, et maintenant ses yeux la brûlaient à cause de la sueur qui glissait de son front.

Elle pleurait à en perdre haleine. Elle qui avait cru que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle avait plutôt l'impression de la perdre à chaque minute qui passait sans voir son bébé. Elle pouvait le sentir coincé entre ses cuisses, et ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de House et tourna la tête vers lui entre deux poussées, cherchant du réconfort. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait pas un mot, étant très mal à l'aise, mais le simple fait de sentir ses doigts entre les siens lui faisait du bien.

-Greg, prend ma place s'il te plait… Souffla-t-elle.

-Mmmmm… Ok. Tu trouve comment échanger d'appareil reproducteur et les faire fonctionner, et tu me rappelle ?

-Idiot. Sourit Cuddy.

Elle tourna la tête quand un infirmier arriva avec des écarteurs. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Elle avait entendu les pires histoires avec les écarteurs, et ces histoires, elle aussi en aurait une à raconter.

-Non. Non pas ça. Dit-elle faiblement.

-Lisa… Vous êtes épuisée, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire sortir votre bébé, surtout qu'il est dans une position qui pourrait lui être mauvaise, ainsi que pour vous.

-Non ! C'est hors de question ! S'insurgea Cuddy.

Mais une nouvelle contraction la parcourut, et elle hurla. La sage femme fit signe à l'infirmier de lui passer les écarteurs, et d'aller se positionner au niveau de son ventre. En sentant les lames entrer en elle et l'infirmier pousser sur son ventre, Cuddy pleura de plus belle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que son bébé naisse de cette façon.

-Stop ! Hurla House.

Les infirmiers et la sage femme se tournèrent vers lui.

-Docteur House, il n'est pas très judicieux que vous fassiez un commentaire en ce moment.

-Vous ne voyez pas que vous la faite souffrir ? Est-ce qu'au moins vous avez entendu qu'elle ne voulait pas les écarteurs ?

-Le bébé ne sortait pas, il était coincé et le docteur Cuddy n'arrivait plus à pousser. Nous avons débloqué une épaule. Tout va bien maintenant, alors vous pouvez continuer à vous la fermer. S'énerva la sage femme à son tour.

House allait répliquer quelque chose, mais un pincement de la main de la part de Cuddy lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

-Bien. Docteur Cuddy, il ne vous reste plus qu'à pousser fort pour faire glisser le corps hors de votre corps.

Cuddy hocha la tête, expira, fronça les sourcils, lâcha la main de House, prit appuie sur ses coudes et poussa aussi fort qu'elle put, laissant ses dernières gouttes d'énergie glisser hors d'elle en même temps que son bébé.

Elle retomba mollement sur les coussins, épuisée et ne voulant qu'une chose, s'endormir et ne plus jamais sentir de douleur. Et accessoirement toucher son bébé. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle entendit des pleurs de nouveau né emplir la salle de travail.

-Bravo docteurs, c'est un petit garçon tout rose.

Cuddy rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit la main de House quitter son épaule pour aller accueillir leur bébé, leur fils. Elle le vit le prendre, tout tremblant, au creux de son bras et le bercer tout doucement. Elle le regarda se pincer les lèvres et sourire légèrement quand le bébé poussa son petit pied contre sa paume de main.

Il revint vers elle, empli d'une émotion qui lui était inconnue. Il portait son enfant, son fils, en chair et en os, et aussi en une toute autre espèce de chose qui essayait de ne pas voir. Il avait souffert de l'accouchement, sa peau étant abîmée, creusée par endroits comme les personnes âgées, les mains violettes car le sang ne passait pas bien mais il pouvait déjà savoir que son fils était magnifique.

Il tendit le bébé à Cuddy qui repleura de plus belle instantanément. Elle avait attendu ce jour depuis tellement longtemps, elle avait grandement et longuement souffert, mais ça en avait valu le coup.

-Comment s'appelle ce petit bout de chou ? Demanda docteur Gammy.

-Ben. Ben House. Répondit House.

Cuddy le regarda, un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage fatigué. Quand le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer, les deux parents tournèrent leur regard vers le petit Ben.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous avons besoin de nous occuper de docteur Cuddy et du bébé. Si vous voulez bien retourner dans la salle d'attente docteur House. Je suppose que vous avez des nouvelles à donner.

House hocha la tête, rendu muet par la simple vision de son fils. Il regarda Cuddy qui donnait Ben aux infirmières puis le regarder de nouveau. Il retira le masque et s'approcha du lit pour attraper à nouveau la main de sa compagne.

-Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser ?

-Oui, ce qu'il va se passer entre mes jambes ne va pas être très glamour.

-Je t'ai vu agoniser pendant quatre heures, je peux te dire que ça n'avait rien de glamour. Ricana House.

-Va plutôt voir s'il va bien. Demanda Cuddy après lui avoir donné une petite tape sur le bras.

-Je peux déjà te dire qu'il va bien, ses poumons sont très développés ça doit venir de toi ça.

-Va-t-en ! S'amusa Cuddy en le tapant encore une fois.

House sourit, fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, puis se ravisa, retourna vers le lit, fit une pause et puis finalement retourna vers la porte.

-Ton baiser de jeune maman va attendre quelques heures, je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser un visage plein de sueur. Beurk… Dit House en ouvrant la porte.

Cuddy sourit et se repositionna confortablement dans le lit, ne sentant même pas la sage femme faire glisser le placenta hors d'elle et lui recoudre la peau, la douleur de l'accouchement avait été bien plus grande.

Et puis elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations :

Ben House, né le 17 juillet 2012 à 21 H 17 à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro.

* * *

><p>J'étais obligé de mettre la fameuse remarque de House sur les poumons du bébé qu'on retrouve partout ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bon! Voici la suite! J'ai mis du temps, je sais, DSL. En plus, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, il est plus court que les autres, mais c'est parce que je voulais passer rapidement sur "l'après-accouchement". Je pense que pour le prochain chapitre, soit je suis doucement, soit je fais un petit bond dans le futur (genre 1 mois). Mais je suis pas très sûr, tout dépendra de votre appréciation de la scène de fin (la seule que j'aime bien d'ailleur ^^)

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 6._

_Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro : 18 juillet _

House restait debout devant la vitre, songeur, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il regardait son fils dormir dans son petit lit transparent, une couverture bleue claire, un bonnet blanc sur le dos.

-Il est… Pas le plus beau bébé que j'ai vu.

House tourna tout de suite la tête, prêt à tuer la personne ayant dit ça, mais ce fut sans grande surprise qu'il vit Arlène s'approcher de lui.

-Il a souffert à l'accouchement. Répondit House sèchement.

Arlène hocha la tête puis continua à regarder le bébé. Puis dans un soupire, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je sais que je ne vous le dis pas souvent, mais… Merci et pardon. Vous n'êtes pas le gros salop que je pensais et vous prenez plutôt bien soin de ma fille, et de ma petite-fille. Pour ça, merci.

House hocha la tête, un très léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous devriez l'amener à Lisa, elle va s'inquiéter si elle se réveille sans son bébé dans la chambre. Sourit Arlène en s'éloignant.

_Chambre de Cuddy : quelques minutes plus tard _

House roulait le petit chariot contenant Ben jusqu'à la chambre de Cuddy. En entrant, il sourit, elle s'était endormie, cachant Rachel aux infirmières qui avaient refusé que la petite e reste avec sa maman pour la nuit. Alors elle était enroulée autour de sa fille, son ventre peu replié, la douleur l'en empêchant.

Comme un sixième sens, Cuddy se réveilla quand House poussa Ben jusqu'à son lit. Elle se retourna vers lui et sourit d'un air fatigué.

-Hey…

-Hey. Regarde qui j'ai trouvé se baladant dans les couloirs !

Cuddy rit en se repositionna convenablement dans le lit, grimaçant de douleur en déplaçant la partie centre de son corps.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta House.

-Oui. Juste que je me sens vide et que j'ai mal à la moitié de mon corps, tout va bien. Maintenant donne-moi mon bébé. Dit-elle en tendant les bras pour accueillir son fils.

-Je suis tonton ! S'exclama Wilson en entrant dans la chambre, Sarah, sa nouvelles petite amie sérieuse, le suivant à la trace.

-Vous l'étiez déjà Wilson. Sourit Cuddy.

-Oui mais là doublement ! Il a vos deux gènes ce petit bout de chou ! Il s'appelle comment au fait ?

Cuddy regarda House en souriant, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait le lui dire.

-Ben James House.

-Ben Ja…, C'est vrai?

-Oui. Acquiesça Cuddy. D'ailleurs nous aimerons que vous soyez le parrain.

-Mais je suis déjà le parrain de Rachel ?

-Soit tu saute de joie soit tu seras pas son tonton. Ironisa House.

-Ok ok. Merci beaucoup, ça me fais très très plaisir. Mais puisqu'on est dans la séquence émotion et vérité, autant vous le dire tout de suite. Il se retourna pour prendre la main de Sarah. On va se marier.

-Encore ? S'écria House.

Cuddy lui jeta un regard noir et s'empressa de féliciter le couple. Mais Ben commença à se tordre dans les bras de sa maman, puis à pleurer, quémandant de l'attention.

-Je crois qu'il a faim. Sourit Cuddy.

-Maman ! S'énerva une Rachel toute endormie.

-Oh ma puce. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Tu veux voir ton petit frère ?

Rachel s'assit dans le lit, soudainement pleine d'énergie. Elle observa très attentivement le petit bébé tout rose qui s'agitait dans les bras de sa mère.

-Pourquoi il pleure maman ?

-Parce qu'il a faim.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim maman ! Dit Cuddy en se levant sur le lit.

-Ok. Wilson, pouvez-vous l'accompagner à la cafétéria lui donner un petit déjeuner ?

-Mais pourquoi Ben il vient pas avec nous ? Il a faim t'as dit !

-Parce que Ben ne peut pas encore manger ce que tu prends ma chérie.

-Il a une autre sorte de petit déjeuner. S'amusa House.

House et Cuddy attendirent que Wilson soit parti avec Rachel pour appeler l'infirmière. Celle-ci s'empressa d'expliquer à Cuddy comment donner le sein. Cuddy commençait à perdre patience quand Ben pleurait de plus en plus parce qu'il ne trouvait pas le bout de son sein, mais rapidement un grand silence ensevelit la chambre, le petit suçotant le sein de sa maman avec autant de force qu'il le pouvait.

-Ah ça c'est bien mon fils ! S'amusa House en caressant le haut de son crâne.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de regarder cette scène, voir sa Cuddy donner le sein à son fils était un tableau absolument magnifique à se yeux.

-Tu aurais pu féliciter Wilson et Sarah tout à l'heure. L'interrompit Cuddy.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui.

-Sarah est très gentille, très belle. Et puis ils vont si bien ensemble, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. Ajouta Cuddy en regardant Ben s'acharner sur son téton.

C'était une sensation bizarre, mais un très bon bizarre. Et puis elle en avait toujours rêvé alors que ça fasse mal ou pas, elle s'en foutait.

-Ils se connaissent à peine. Et puis tu connais Wilson.

-Il a changé depuis qu'il est rentré. Tout comme toi. Sourit Cuddy.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il lui renvoya un sourire gêné, puis s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement, leur premier baiser de parents. Mais il se recula lorsqu'il vit que ben avait arrêté et regardait le vide les yeux tout ronds.

-Je crois qu'il a fini. Tu me le passe ?

-Déjà de corvée rot ? Sourit Cuddy en lui tendant Ben.

-Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de crasseux puisque tu te chargeras des couches.

-Oh non mon mignon non, non non ! Les galères ça se partage à deux !

House allait répliquer quelque chose quand une horde de voix s'approcha de la chambre. Ce fut sans surprise qu'ils virent arriver Rachel, Wilson, Sarah, Arlène, Martin, Ysabeau, et puis Blythe.

-Maman ? Dit House.

-Oh mon Greg, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Dit-elle en s'approchant de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Bravo mon fils, bravo.

-Maman… Ton câlin attendra, Ben va faire son rot.

-Et Lisa. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la doyenne. Bravo, Ben est si mignon.

Cuddy lui répondit quelque chose de gentil, mais sa réponse fut couverte par le bruit du rot de Ben. Elle se tourna vers House en souriant. Tout nouvelle chose faite par son fils, qu'elle soit dégoutante ou pas resterait incroyable pour elle.

House et Cuddy se retournèrent quand ils entendirent Rachel exploser de rire, un gros morceau de pain au chocolat dans la bouche.

-Il a roté ! S'écriait-elle entre deux rires.

Ils continuèrent tous à discuter, chacun s'approchant de Cuddy pour la féliciter et lui demander de ses nouvelles.

-Bon bon ! Tout le monde ! Dehors ! Mon fils va s'endormir et on n'a pas besoin d'une bande de pas doués avec nous ! Dit House en remarquant les paupières de Ben se refermer à moitié, interrompant les discussions de tout le monde.

_Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro : 18 juillet en fin de journée _

House et Blythe regardaient Cuddy dormir avec Ben dans son petit lit à côté. Enfin, House les regardait, Blythe s'amusait d'observer le visage de son fils.

-Elle te rend vraiment heureux.

House se tourna vers elle et ouvrit la bouche.

-Non Gregory, ne dit rien, ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai. Je le vois bien. Même rien que le fait que tu sois là, présent pour elle et les enfants.

-Ils…

-Ils ont besoin de toi Gregory.

House la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant si c'était vrai. Blythe soupira et lui prit les mains et les sera très fort.

-Que tu le crois ou ne le crois pas, tu dois toujours veiller sur eux, toujours être présent. Vous êtes une famille maintenant, et tu es le père, tu dois prendre bien soit d'eux.

-Je sais. Soupira-t-il.

-Au fait, c'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir choisit le nom de Wilson, il doit être aux anges.

-Oui. Sourit House. Mais ça n'a pas été facile à choisir. On se demandait si on devait prendre House comme nom de famille.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que Rachel porte le nom de Cuddy. Ca va faire bizarre. Mais justement, Cuddy a insisté pour que ce soit House.

Blythe sourit, reconnaissant bien là sa « belle-fille », ou sa « presque belle-fille ». Elle appréciait ses moments là, quand elle pouvait discuter avec son fils, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait une occasion d'être vrai et de se confier. Il n'avait pas pour habitue de le faire, même jamais, mais depuis qu'il était avec Lisa, elle était rassurée, rassurée qu'il puisse s'ouvrir à un autre être humain.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à arranger ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Adopte Rachel.

House fronça les sourcils et reporta toute son attention à Cuddy et Ben. Adopter Rachel, bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, mais que quelqu'un lui propose, …

-Ou sinon, pour que tout le monde porte le nom de House, épouse Lisa…


	7. Chapter 7

Suite! Un grand grand merci à vous tous!

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 7._

_Résidence Cuddy/House : 10 août 2012, 15 H 32_

Il faisait beau et très chaud, alors la famille se prélassait au bord de la piscine. House s'amusait avec Rachel, mimant un crocodile, et en même temps, exerçait sa jambe ; et Cuddy se reposait à l'ombre, le petit Ben dans son transat.

Enfin ils avaient un temps à eux, depuis un mois ils recevaient du monde à n'en plus finir, les amis, et surtout les mamans, Blythe étant restée quinze jours à la maison. Et le clan était enfin seul, juste entre eux quatre, et ça faisait un bien fou.

House sortit de la piscine, un grand sourire vicieux sur le visage, et se rendit vers sa compagne qui avait les yeux fermés. Il dégoulinait et voulait la surprendre. Se postant juste devant elle, il poussa un grand soupir puis se glissa de toute sa longueur contre Cuddy.

-House ! S'écria Cuddy en sursautant, retirant ses outrageusement grande lunettes de soleil.

-Ouwse ! Répéta Rachel en riant dans la piscine.

-Tu viens pas nous rejoindre Cuddles ?

-Non. Je suis tellement fatiguée et si je vais dans l'eau, je vais couler. D'ailleurs je suis, ou du moins j'ETAIS en train de me reposer.

-Je peux te donner une bouée de Rachel si tu veux. La taquina House.

-Surveille Rachel s'il te plait. Répondit sèchement Cuddy en remettant ses lunettes.

-Oh c'est bon, elle a une bouée et des brassards, il ne peut rien lui arriver. Et puis si t'as peur que ta poitrine soit pleine de chlore pour ensuite donner à manger à Ben, je peux la nettoyer pour toi si t'en as besoin.

Cuddy fit une tête dégoutée et retourna à sa sieste, mais Ben en décida autrement et commença à pleurer.

-Il me semble que c'est l'appel du sein ça ! S'amusa House qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place.

-T'es encore là toi ? Râla Cuddy. Je pense t'avoir dit quelque chose…

-Et manquer tout le spectacle ? Il regarda Cuddy droit dans les yeux, et vit sa colère monter en flèche. Bon ok. Il se tourna vers la piscine. RACHEL ! Viens ici !

-Ce n'est pas un chien ! S'énerva Cuddy.

Elle positionna Ben devant sa poitrine, et il la prit en bouche, suçotant son téton avec ferveur. Depuis quelques jours, le couple s'inquiétait de le savoir autant affamé, car au lieu de boire toutes les quatre heures, il réclamait le sein toutes les deux heures.

Rachel s'approcha d'eux, voulut s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père, mais fut gênée par les brassards et la bouée.

-Papa ! J'en veux plus de ça !

-Tu dis s'il te plait ma chérie. Releva Cuddy.

-S'il te plait. Ajouta Rachel.

House s'exécuta et prit Rachel sur ses genoux pour enfin admirer le spectacle avec attention. Cuddy était totalement engrossée dans son interaction avec son fils, et ne remarquait même pas les regards de son compagnon et de sa fille.

Une fois Ben terminé, elle le passa à House pour qu'il lui fasse faire son rot, mais à peine la bouche de son fils hors de portée de sa poitrine, il commença à hurler. Alors sans ménagement, Cuddy récupéra Ben et le repositionna devant sa poitrine.

-Lis… Commença House.

-Il n'avait pas fini. Répondit Cuddy sans le regarder dans les yeux, légèrement énervée parce qu'elle savait la leçon qu'il allait lui tenir.

-Je dis juste que…

-On en parlera plus tard, ok ? S'insurgea Cuddy, l'interrompant à nouveau.

House n'ajouta rien d'autre, ne voulant pas faire d'histoire devant les enfants, et voulant qu'elle se calme au préalable.

* * *

><p><em>Chambre principale : 23 H 36<em>

Cuddy s'écroula sur le lit, le baby phone dans une main, l'autre tenant un biberon plein de son lait. Elle soupira, coucher Ben avait été une vraie aventure, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le poser dans son lit, il hurlait ; et elle voulait absolument éviter de réveiller Rachel qui aurait instantanément fait sa fouine.

House était chez Wilson avec Chase et Martin, une soirée entre hommes. Elle savait bien qu'il se saoulerait pour tenter d'oublier leurs nombreuses disputes et sa fatigue.

Oui, nombreuses disputes. Parce que malgré les apparences, et aussi malgré ce qu'ils avaient pensé, leurs vies étaient loin d'être en phase en ce moment : Cuddy ne dormait plus, semblait donner ses dernières énergies à son fils lors de l'allaitement, n'avait plus de temps pour elle, ni même à donner à Rachel et à House. Et House ne semblait rien comprendre de tout cela. A peine s'il l'aidait à s'occuper des enfants.

Elle roula vers le centre du lit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Les quinze jours avec Blythe semblaient bien loin, ces quinze jours où tout se passait pour le mieux aussi bien du point de vu personnel que familial. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, bien qu'il lui restait trois bonnes semaines avant de pouvoir le faire, donner du plaisir à son compagnon lui serait impossible physiquement mais également mentalement.

Cuddy renifla bruyamment, passant une main tremblante sur son visage et referma les yeux, voulant profiter de ce moment de calme et de solitude. Et quand les pleurs de Ben se firent entendre aussi bien dans le baby phone qu'à travers la porte, elle pleura de plus belle. Deux heures pour essayer de le coucher et voilà qu'il était réveillé, et probablement Rachel vu l'amplitude des pleurs.

-Lisa ? Le bébé pleure… Dit une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur de l'entrée de la chambre.

House venait juste de rentrer et il avait, pour une fois, trouvé la maison calme, mais en montant les escaliers, les pleurs de son fils avaient retentis, des pleurs de faim. Mais voyant que les hurlements s'intensifiaient, il savait qu'il y avait un problème avec Cuddy. Et il l'avait trouvée allongée sur le lit, en pleurs.

-Je sais… Tu peux t'en occuper ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, lui tournant toujours le dos.

-O… Ok. Dit-il en hésitant.

Il fit un pas dans la chambre, puis entendant les cris de son fils, il tourna la tête et traversa le couloir pour aller s'occuper de Ben.

Il ouvrit la porte, grimaça au volume sonore des pleurs et se dépêcha d'aller prendre Ben dans ses bras, pensant ou du moins espérant que ça le calmerait, mais en vain. Pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de pleurs de faim, il plongea son auriculaire dans la bouche de Ben, et le petit s'empressa de le sucer, mais sentant qu'aucun liquide n'en sortait, il relâcha la pression et hurla de plus belle.

Impuissant, House scanna la chambre du nourrisson en espérant trouver un biberon de lait maternel, ne voulant pas réveiller Cuddy ou du moins, ne pas réveiller sa colère. Mais il ne trouva aucun biberon alors il dut se faire à l'idée d'aller déranger Cuddy. Il traversa le couloir, entra dans la chambre, se pinça la lèvre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, Ben dans ses bras. Il hésita avant de secouer l'épaule mais le fit tout de même.

Il se trouvait bien idiot d'avoir peur de Cuddy, mais sachant la fatigue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle pouvait être prête à tout.

-Lisa… Dit-il tout bas.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle à moitié endormie.

-Ben… Commença-t-il en regardant son fils.

Cuddy soupira, sachant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'assit dans le lit, retira la bretelle de son débardeur et défit son soutien-gorge de grossesse qu'elle avait gardé, tellement épuisé pour se changer en pyjama.

Elle attrapa ensuite ben et le posta, presque méchamment, devant son sein droit. House, d'habitude excité par cette vision, se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit la bouche.

-QUOI ! Cracha Cuddy, sentant son regard sur elle.

-Il… Enfin tu pourrais être plus…

-Ecoute, ton fils vient de boire il y a une heure et demi, j'étais en train de dormir et pour éviter toute la scène que tu me fais, j'avais remplis un biberon entier de mon lait et l'avais mis dans la chambre de Ben !

-Je n'ai rien vu, je suis d…

-Ne dis pas que tu es désolé ! Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Rien ne te ressemble… Ce n'est pas toi ça, tout ça, … Ou si, si c'est toi, tu sors avec tes copains, tu te bourre la gueule, tu t'éclate bien, tu t'occupe très bien de Rachel. Mais moi ? Et Ben dans tout ça ? Je…

-Si tu veux hurler, fais le, mais pas devant lui.

-Il s'est endormi de toute façon. Ajouta Cuddy.

Elle soupira une fois de plus et lui passa doucement Ben. House s'éclipsa un instant pour aller le recoucher, et Cuddy en profita pour se rhabiller et se lever. Quand House revint dans la chambre, Cuddy faisait les cent pas, les bras croisés et les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais que tu es fatiguée Lisa, je sais que tu as du mal à tout gérer. Mais je te rappelle que je suis là aussi.

-C'est vrai que tu es très présent. Ironisa Cuddy en ricanant.

-Je m'éloigne parce que j'en ai besoin.

-Et moi ? Tu crois pas que j'ai besoin de m'évader ? De sortir seule ? De prendre soin de moi, et de moi seule ? Ca fait un mois que je suis épuisée, vidée de toute énergie par deux enfants qui, pour être totalement franche, ne sont pas les plus sages du monde. J'ai peine d'aide de ta part. A peine je m'endors, je dois de relever pour aller donner le sein à Ben. Je ne peux pas sortir sans qu'il pleure, sans que je n'aie de regards des passants.

-Délègue-moi des tâches à faire ! Tu ne me laisse rien faire ! Rien !

-Parce que ses activités se cantonnent surtout à boire ! Et ça, tu ne peux pas lui offrir.

-Et visiblement, ça ne fonctionne pas.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je sais pas, je me base sur mes observation, tu ne sembles plus avoir de lait ou c'est plus assez suffisant pour lui, …

-Tu… Tu insinue quoi ?

-Je te propose de passer aux biberons.

-Non !

-Putain mais ouvre les yeux Cuddy ! Tu vois bien que ça ne fonctionne pas ! Rien ne fonctionne ! Je crois même que c'est la base de nos problèmes.

-La base de nos problèmes ?

-Le fait que Ben ne dors pas parce qu'il est affamé, qu'il pleure tout le temps, que tu sois donc épuisée, que tu hurles à tout bout de champ, que je sois…

-Si distant ? Elle grinça des dents en secouant la tête. J'ai… J'ai l'impression que tu ne penses qu'à toi. Comme tu l'as toujours fait d'ailleurs. Tu vas à la source du problème pour rendre TA petite vie merdique agréable.

-Ma **_petite vie merdique agréable_** ? Tu veux que je te rappelle que ma **_petite vie merdique_** est également la tienne ? Il lui tourna le dos, ouvrit la bouche, puis lui fit face de nouveau. Putain Lisa ! Je te reconnais pas là ! C'est la fatigue et la colère qui parlent ! J'essaye de trouver une solution là et t'es en train de tout faire foirer par ton caractère borné !

-Je suis bornée ? Je suis bornée ? J'y crois pas… C'est incroyable. Elle regarda le sol pendant quelques instants. Ok. On va faire ce que t'as dit. Dès demain je prends rendez-vous avec la pédiatre et on va voire si ton idée fonctionne.

* * *

><p><em>Salle d'attente étage pédiatrie du Princeton Plainsboro : 16 août 2012, 11 H 04<em>

Cuddy se rongeait les ongles pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent. Elle tourna la tête, Ben était endormi dans son landau depuis une bonne heure. D'ailleurs, son rendez-vous était fini depuis une bonne heure. Car depuis une semaine, sous la pression de House, Cuddy s'était rendue chez le pédiatre pour résoudre « le cœur du problème ». Et, bien douloureux que ce fut, House avait encore une fois raison. Depuis une semaine, Cuddy avait sevré Ben qui s'accoutumait rapidement aux biberons. Cuddy avait d'abord été très triste et paniqué de ne plus lui donner le sein, mais la pédiatre l'avait rassuré en disant que l'allaitement n'allait pas à toutes les mamans ni à tous les bébés.

Et, heureuse d'y penser, la vie allait mieux, Ben faisait ses nuits puisque le ventre plein, et Cuddy pouvait enfin dormir. House était plus présent, la tempête ayant disparue. Mais ils ne s'étaient toujours pas pardonné lui l'autre.

Cuddy leva les yeux quand elle vie Wilson s'approcher d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils mais le laissa s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

-House m'a traîné jusqu'ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il voulait savoir comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous.

-Pas fichu de se montrer ici, hein ? Il est encore fâché…

-Non, je crois pas Lisa. Il sait que vous étiez fatiguée quand vous avez dit ça, mais…

-Il a déjà tout cafté ? Sourit Cuddy, reconnaissant bien là son compagnon.

-Il s'inquiète pour vous. Dit Wilson tout bas. Et pour Ben. Ajouta-t-il en regardant le bébé endormi.

-Et bien tout va bien. Sourit Cuddy.

-Le rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?

-Ben est totalement sevré maintenant. Elle regarda amoureusement son fils. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose finalement.

-House avait donc raison.

-Oui, comme toujours. Soupira-t-elle.

-Vous êtes prête à aller lui parler ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que j'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire.

-Il n'y a aucune raison Lisa.

Wilson se leva, regarda une dernière fois son filleul puis commença à s'en aller.

-Il est dans son bureau si vous voulez lui pardonner et VOUS faire pardonner !

* * *

><p><em>Bureau de House<em>

Cuddy prit une grande inspiration puis poussa la porte en verre, faisant attention qu'elle ne se referme pas sur la poussette. Elle vrilla son regard dans celui de House qui était simplement assis dans son fauteuil.

-Hey…

House hocha la tête puis se leva. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle était là, et il voulait se préparer à la réconciliation.

-Le rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du landau pour regarder ben, toujours endormi.

-Très bien. Elle fit une pause pendant un instant puis regarda House à nouveau, l'air triste ou du moins gênée.

House… Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été stupide, et vraiment méchante, mais dans ma tête, je voulais absolument allaiter mes enfants, au moins jusqu'à six mois. Et puis, je… Je crois que j'ai fais une dépression post-partum.

House soupira et l'attira vers lui en l'attrapant par le bras. Il avait senti qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Cuddy se colla contre lui, la joue gauche scotchée à son t-shirt, les bras bien enroulés autour de lui, ce qui la rassurait et lui faisait un bien fou. Mais quelques instants plus tard, elle se décala et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Et toi, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

-Admets d'abord que j'avais raison et on verra après. S'amusa House.

-Ok, tu avais raison, comme toujours. Dit Cuddy en roulant des yeux, les bras toujours enroulés autour de sa taille.

-Dans ce cas, je suis désolé aussi.

Cuddy sourit malicieusement, hocha la tête et attira son visage contre le sien. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle avait fermé les yeux et ne défit la prise sur son crâne qu'une fois ses poumons totalement vides. Mais après leur baiser, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre le contact, alors House reposa son front contre le sien et serra encore plus sa compagne.

-Et sinon, en prenant rendez-vous avec la pédiatre, t'as pris rendez-vous avez ton gynéco ?

-Tu as encore quelques semaines à patienter, et tu le sais très bien, stud. Sourit Cuddy en pointant son torse avec son doigt. Et puis, pas de plaisir pour moi, pas de plaisir pour toi. Continua-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Résidence CuddyHouse : 22 H 43_

House resserra sa prise sur la taille de sa compagne et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Il commençait à sentir son esprit s'abrutir par l'ambiance silencieuse de la salle de bain. La musique douce était un fin fond sonore, les bulles faisaient effet, l'eau était encore chaude alors qu'ils étaient dans la baignoire depuis un bon bout de temps, et le corps nu de Cuddy contre le sien lui faisait un bien fou. Et puis cela faisait depuis très TRES longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris un bain ensemble, ni même n'avaient été aussi intime, et retrouver cet interaction avec elle ne pouvait pas être mieux accueillit.

-Ca fait du bien… Gémit Cuddy en tournant la tête vers lui.

House sourit puis referma les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement, se rappelant ses nombreuses questions.

-Lisa ?

-Hmmm

-Ca… Ca te fait rien si on ne se marie jamais ?

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, usant de ses bras pour se retourner vers House. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Parce que le mariage de Wilson est dans un mois, et que ma mère a plus ou moins ramené le sujet sur le tapis.

-Je… J'y ais pas vraiment réfléchi pour être franche. Et puis c'est si soudain !

-Répond juste à la question.

-Est-ce… Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer d…

-Non ! Non. Juste pour être clair, je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander en mariage. En voyant son expression rester neutre, il ajouta pour ne pas dire de bêtise : Ou du moins, si tu veux que je te demande en mariage, je peux le faire.

-Je veux pas. Dit Cuddy très rapidement. On est bien comme ça, on a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut, des enfants, une maison, quelqu'un à aimer. Elle lui sourit amoureusement. Un mariage risquerait de tout faire foirer, forcément on ne sera pas sur la même longueur d'onde et je sais pertinemment que c'est contre tes principes.

-Tu ne dis pas que tu ne veux pas te marier juste parce que je ne veux pas et que je ne le ferais pas, rassure-moi. Parce qu'il me semble que quand tu as dit oui à Lucas, tu étais plutôt partante.

-C'est une autre histoire. Dit Cuddy, trop sèchement au goût de House. Elle se retourna pour se rasseoir entre ses jambes. J'ai dit oui à Lucas parce que je croyais que me rendre indisponible t'éloignerais encore plus de moi et me convaincrait que je suis heureuse loin de toi. Et maintenant je ne veux pas me marier pour plusieurs raisons, parce que je ne veux pas que ce qu'il m'est arrivé avec Lucas se reproduise, parce que j'ai déjà tout ce dont je rêvais… Et puis aussi parce que je sais que tu es contre le mariage.

-Alors tu ne seras pas triste en voyant Wilson se marier ? Chase et Cameron ?

Cuddy souffla et tourna la tête. Tous leurs amis se passaient la bague au doigt, Chase et Cameron venaient d'annoncer leur mariage, encore. Mais tout ça ce n'était plus pour elle, les robes blanches, les buffets, toute l'organisation monstre. Bien sûr elle en avait toujours rêvé, et y avait touché du doigt, presque. Mais elle n'était plus prête pour ça, elle avait deux magnifiques enfants, et elle avait choisi pour partenaire le type même de l'anti mariage. Et ça lui allait parfaitement.

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis heureuse comme ça.

-Bien…

-Tu as encore d'autres questions existentielles comme celle-ci ? Demanda Cuddy en caressant sa cuisse abîmée.

-En fait, oui. Et si Rachel Cuddy devenait une House ?

-Tu… Tu veux adopter Rachel ? Demanda Cuddy en se tournant une fois de plus vers House, les yeux ronds.

-Oui. Comme ça elle aura le même nom que son frère.

-J'ai cru que jamais tu ne demanderais ! S'écria Cuddy en s'écrasant contre House, l'étreignant avec force. Pour elle et pour tous tu es déjà son père, mais ce sera encore mieux sur papier !

-Et le fait que tu seras la seule à ne pas porter mon nom, ça ne te fais rien ?

-Pas vraiment. Je crois que je m'en fiche un peu, mais si tu veux vraiment que notre famille ressemble à une « famille normale », on peut filer à Las Vegas remplir un papier, se marier vite fait que tous les deux et puis je serais une vraie House. Sourit Cuddy.

-Je crois qu'il ne faudra en parler à personne, ta mère, et la mienne par la même occasion, vont s'arracher les cheveux, et Wilson hurlera à la mort.

-On n'aura qu'à leur dire quelques mois après que se sera fait. Sourit Cuddy.

-Donc on va se marier, mais pas dans les règles, et juste pour que tu porte mon nom si j'ai bien compris.

Cuddy hocha la tête.

-Et bien entendu absolument pas parce qu'on veut proclamer notre amour aux yeux du monde entier et parce qu'on ne veut pas avoir à faire tout le tralala des mariages.

Cuddy hocha la tête à nouveau avant de l'embrasser intensément.


	8. Chapter 8

Here la suite! J'ai voulu changer la configuration des dialogues, trouvant que les configuration "française" était trop compliquée et pas très jolie pour réussir à intercaler les didascalies avec les dialogues. Bref! Un (ou plutôt des) bon gros NC!

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 8.  
><em>

_Résidence Cuddy/House : 29 août 2012, 13 H 02_

Cuddy épousseta sa nuisette puis se tourna de profil pour mieux se voir dans la glace. D'un air concentré, elle passa ses mains sur son ventre, et retint un sourire en ne sentant plus aucune bosse, elle était redevenue comme avant. Les cuisses passèrent ensuite l'inspection, et enfin la poitrine. Remontée dans le vêtement en satin, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, satisfaite à ce niveau ci également. En un soupire, elle se réinstalla droite devant le grand miroir de leur chambre, il ne restait plus qu'à House de revenir maintenant, elle était prête.

House était allé déposer les enfants chez Wilson qui lui-même irait déposer Ben chez Julia puisque House avait refusé d'aller chez la sœur de Cuddy. Cuddy s'était don forcément proposé pour déposer Ben, mais House avait insisté pour qu'elle reste à la maison se préparer.

Il entra dans la maison, les clés en main, sifflotant une mélodie approximative et zyeuta les ré-de-chaussé. Pas de Cuddy. Alors, avec un sourire malicieux, il monta les marches tout doucement et entrouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Il admira sa compagne, vêtue d'un très simple vêtement en satin, couvrant ses courbes parfaitement. Il se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imaginer lui retirer la nuisette doucement, tout… Doucement.

« Lisa ! » S'écria-t-il, faisant trois pas en arrière pour faire croire qu'il était encore en bas. « Oui ! Je… Je suis en haut ! » Vint la réponse. House se rapprocha de la porte en souriant, voyant Cuddy s'activer pour ranger toutes les nuisettes qu'elle avait retirées du placard afin de savoir laquelle lui irait le mieux.

Elle retint un juron quand son pied nu entra en collision avec le pied du lit et rejeta sa crinière en arrière. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se coiffer. Paniquée, elle retourna devant le miroir et grimaça en remarquant qu'elle avait également oublié le maquillage.

« J'entre » Dit une voix derrière la porte, alors Cuddy s'élança vers celle-ci, la retenant fermée. « Non, n'entre pas. Je suis pas encore prête ». House, ayant plus de force que sa compagne, réussit à pousser suffisamment la porte pour passer. « Menteuse, ça fait plus de dix minutes que je te regarde te préparer ». « Arrête, je suis hideuse » Grogna Cuddy entre ses mains qui cachaient son visage.

« Peu importe, si tu te maquille, j'en aurai partout sur moi, si tu te coiffe, dans cinq minutes ça n'aura servi à rien » Sourit House. « Et puis tu es tellement plus sexy au naturel… Madame House » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui la fit sourire.

A chaque fois qu'il la nommait par son nouveau nom, elle frissonnait, s'habituant lentement à être sa femme. Ils avaient passé le week-end à Las Vegas avec les enfants, et simplement les enfants. Ils s'étaient juste rendu à une chapelle, avaient demandé à des gens de l'hôtel d'être leurs témoins, House avait enfilé une chemise blanche, une veste et un pantalon de smoking et Cuddy avait opté pour une simple robe blanche qu'elle aurait pu porter au travail. Ils avaient signés les papiers, ne s'étaient pas passé la bague au doigt, voulant garder leur mariage secret et avaient passé leur nuit de noce à jouer au strip-poker, le médecin ne les ayant pas encore autorisé à passer la nuit comme toute nuit de noce le demandait.

Cuddy se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, portant ses mains à son visage. House approfondit le baiser, allant jusqu'à plaquer Cuddy contre le mur qui hoqueta de surprise quand son dos entra en contact avec la surface froide. House reprit d'assaut sa bouche et fit parcourir ses mains le long du corps de sa femme, sa main droite se faufila sous la nuisette tandis que sa main gauche continuait à malaxer le sein droit de Cuddy. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir contre sa bouche.

House commençait à caresser son intimité avec ses doigts de pianiste et elle ne s'en trouvait que plus excitée. Voulant que les choses prennent un tout autre rythme, elle fit glisser ses mains entre leurs corps collés et défit la ceinture et le pantalon de House aussi rapidement qu'elle put. Souriant contre sa bouche, elle fit glisser le jean puis le boxer de son compagnon le long de ses jambes, et remonta lentement ses mains le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Bien sûr, il y avait et il y aurait toujours cette cuisse abîmée et moche, mais elle avait appris à l'aimer avec cette épreuve et douleur, et maintenant qu'elle avait disparue, elle devrait apprendre à l'aimer différemment.

Sentant ses longs doigts entrer en elle, elle relâcha la pression qu'elle avait sur son membre et bascula la tête en arrière, emprise de plaisir. « Tease… » Murmura House contre ses seins qu'il venait de prendre en bouche. Ils étaient encore sensibles, douloureux suite à l'allaitement, et quelques goutes de lait perlaient quand il suçotait trop fort. «Greg » Souffla Cuddy quand House commençait à faire bouger énergiquement ses doigts dans et en-dehors d'elle. « Dis-le, dis-le moi Lisa » Dit-il sur le même ton. « Dis-le-moi ». « Je… Oh Greg ! » Hurla-t-elle quand elle sentit un spasme de plaisir partir de son entre-jambe pour se rendre dans tout son corps. « Dis-le-moi ! » Insista House, mouvant encore ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. « BAISE-MOI ! » Cria Cuddy en même temps que son premier orgasme prenait possession d'elle. Elle avait bien conscience que ce ne serait pas le dernier de la journée.

« Il fallait simplement le dire » Sourit House. D'un geste précis, il attrapa sa cuisse gauche qu'il cala contre sa hanche, posa son autre main à côté de sa tête et entra en elle férocement. Sa tête cogna contre le mur, sentant ses parois se réhabituer à ce membre si gros, si long... Si bon… Elle grimaça de plaisir, de douleur aussi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de rapport, et elle venait d'accoucher d'un gros bébé, rien de tout cela ne lui avait fait de bien. Alors elle rouvrit les yeux, le regardant concentré dans sa tâche, les yeux baissés, la sueur perlant sur son front, son corps entrant en collision avec le sien incessamment. Un autre coup de rein, une douleur persistante. « Greg… Moins vite » Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aimait pas l'interrompre dans des moments pareils, mais en croisant son regard inquiet, elle sut qu'il avait compris.

Alors il allait plus lentement, beaucoup plus lentement, ce qui créait une nouvelle frixion très intéressante. Elle se sentit même milker le membre de son compagnon qui du le sentir également puisqu'il attrapa sa deuxième cuisse et se coller encore plus à elle, ce qui eut pour effet de s'encrer encore plus dans son entre. Elle hurla de plaisir et s'accrocha plus fort à lui. « Plus vite » Souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements. « Il faut savoir ce que tu veut ! » Peina-t-il à dire, la respiration haletante. Mais ne voulant que son bonheur, il multiplia ses coups de bassin, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin. Son membre s'aventurait dans des endroits qui la rendrait folle, et en sentant ses muscles se refermer spasmodiquement contre lui, il remercia le ciel de lui avoir permis de retrouver cette osmose si parfaite. Elle commençait à hurler des paroles incompréhensibles, et il se sentit proche du terme. Son bassin claquait inlassablement contre le sien, faisant cogner violement son dos contre le mur, mais ils n'en avaient cure, voulant simplement arriver à la délivrance suprême.

Elle y arriva la première, aspirant encore plus loin le sexe de House en elle, qui ne tarda pas à éjaculer longuement et avec force. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent, et il laissa les jambes de Cuddy retomber au sol, son corps s'appuyant contre le sien, le front contre l'épaule, ce qu'elle apprécia puisque s'il l'avait lâchée, elle se serait sûrement écroulée au le sol.

« Wouaaaaa » Souffla House. « Oh mon Dieu ! »S'exclama Cuddy avant d'éclater de rire. « Quoi ? » Demanda House ne la regardant dans les yeux. « Je crois que je rêve, je suis en train de voir des petits oiseaux. Ou alors je suis complètement shootée ». House rit à son tour, il ressentait aussi cet effet. « Je vais commencer à y prendre goût » Sourit Cuddy. Elle écarta le visage de House du sien avant de le rapprocher d'elle pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

House approfondit le baiser, invalidant sa bouche de sa langue et la décolla du mur. Ne rompant aucunement le contact de leurs lèvres, il attrapa ses bras qu'il caressa doucement de ses grandes mains, la faisant frissonner, et la conduisit jusqu'au lit.

Cuddy s'y allongea, ne quittant jamais les yeux de House qui se glissa le long d'elle, doucement et véritablement, sensuellement. Cuddy se retrouva donc coincée entre le matelas, la tête de lit et House, mais ce sentiment de confinement lui montait à la tête d'une façon très agréable. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle sentit la virilité de House battre contre son bas-ventre qu'elle réalisa qu'il s'était défait de son jean et boxer. Mais elle voulait sentir plus, beaucoup plus. « Retire-moi ça » Dit-elle, se relevant légèrement sur les coudes afin de pouvoir poster son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son compagnon.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et retira la nuisette de Cuddy qui, au final, serait sûrement à mettre à la poubelle vu l'état. Cuddy profita de ce moment pour lui retirer son propre t-shirt et se colla instantanément à lui une fois chose faite. Pour ne pas rompre avec le contact de son corps, elle se pendait corps et âme à son cou, dévorant son visage de baisers. Son excitation commençait à prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et elle commença à se frotter contre lui. « Prend-moi, prend-moi fort » Dit-elle soudainement, ouvrant ses yeux gris et croisant ceux de House, qui étaient des plus dilatés. Elle pouvait sentir son désir émaner de lui et s'encrer en elle sans plus la quitter.

Sans trop de cérémonie, House attrapa ses lèvres des siennes et commença alors un vrai ballet de langues, de dents, de lèvres. Profitant d'un moment pour reprendre leur respiration, House retourna Cuddy comme une crêpe et s'allongea presque de tout son long sur elle. Il fit glisser les draps qu'il reposa sur eux, les enveloppant dans un cocon blanc. Il faisait parcourir ses mains le long du dos et des fesses de Cuddy, souriant à chaque frémissement de celle-ci.

En temps normal, ils aimaient bien les préliminaires, mais aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvaient et il n'y avait pas de temps pour ça. Il passa une main entre Cuddy et le matelas pour malaxer sa poitrine, et avec l'autre, il maintint Cuddy par la hanche. Mais au moment où il allait entrer en elle, elle réussit à défaire sa bouche du drap. « Non. Prend un préservatif » Dit-elle simplement. Cuddy n'était toujours pas retourné à la pilule, et ils avaient oublié le préservatif tout à l'heure, mais mieux valait tard que jamais. House s'exécuta rapidement, et une fois la chose faite, il entra en elle. Cette position favorisa une pénétration complète pour House, et Cuddy se sentit tout de suite proche de l'orgasme. Elle était plaquée contre le matelas, ne pouvant respirer que si elle tournait la tête, la main de House jouait avec ses tétons, son autre main caressait sa peau sensible de la hanche, et son membre imposant allait et venait entre ses fesses.

« House ! » Hurla-t-elle, gémissement à moitié étouffé par l'oreiller. House lui répondit en grognant son nom, lui aussi allait exploser d'ici peu. Il remonta le buste de Cuddy, le décollant du matelas, ouvrit un peu plus ses cuisses et l'empala de plus en plus fort, la faisant crier. Ils arrivèrent au septième ciel ensemble, dans un orchestre de gémissements, de noms et de hurlements.

House se laissa tomber à côté de Cuddy, voulant la laisser respirer convenablement. Elle lui faisait toujours dos, son buste se soulevant anarchiquement, les cheveux en batail, les bras autour de son visage, les mains ouvertes et tremblantes. Le drap la recouvrait à partir de ses hanches. Elle lui faisait dos, mais il la trouvait sublime, et imaginait sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand, cherchant de l'air, et un fin sourire s'afficher.

Enfin, elle se retourna et se cala dans ses bras accueillants. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche. « Je crois qu'on a fait honneur à notre double première fois » S'amusa House. « Double ? Pourquoi double ? » Demanda Cuddy, les sourcils froncés, le corps emmêlé avec celui de son compagnon. « Première fois après la naissance de Ben, première fois après mon retour ». « Faux sur ce coup, on l'a fait le jour de ton retour ». « C'était une fausse première fois, tu étais très mal à l'aise et j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pris aucun plaisir ». « Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Questionna Cuddy, curieuse. « Tu simulais » Répondit simplement House. « FAUX ! » S'insurgea Cuddy en se relevant légèrement de leur étreinte. « Je peux toujours dire quand tu simule » Ricana House, ne quittant pas sa place dans le lit. « Je n'ai jamais simulé » Répondit Cuddy sur le même ton. « Je sais bien que ce qu'il vient de se passer était tout sauf simulé, mais tu as déjà simulé ». « Non… Oui bon peut être, mais jamais avec toi » Admit enfin Cuddy en roulant des yeux. House se tint sur ses coudes et la regarda en souriant. « Et si je fais en sorte qu'une partie de jambe en l'air ne soit absolument pas satisfaisante, et que je te vois jouir, je saurais que c'est simulé ». Cuddy se mordit la lèvre en souriant, ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand il l'amusait, et finalement se rallongea contre lui.

Quelques heures plus tard après un repos bien mérité, Cuddy faisait des pancakes dans la cuisine, le t-shirt de House sur le dos. Elle battait le rythme d'une chanson avec ses jambes, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ca lui avait manqué, de se réveiller dans les bras de son homme après une bonne session de sexe. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une vraie trainée avec les cheveux en batail, le visage sans maquillage, habillée n'importe comment, et un air de satisfaction sur le visage.

« Quel outrage ! J'avais dit pas de vêtement quand on est seuls à la maison ! » Dit House de l'entrée de la cuisine. Cuddy se retourna et lui sourit en s'approchant de lui, une assiette pleine de pancakes chauds. « Il me semble pas t'avoir entendu parler de cette règle ». « Parce que je viens de l'inventer » Répondit House sur le même ton malicieux. « Je vois aussi que tu l'appliques à la règle » Répondit Cuddy en zieutant sur son membre à moitié bandé. « Assez admiré Cuddles, tu me passe les pancakes ? » Dit-il, heureux de voir qu'elle regardait son sexe assez satisfaite. « Ah ah mon cher, pas de pancakes sans mot magique » S'amusa-t-elle, déplaçant l'assiette hors de sa portée. « Je n'ai plus quatre ans, et je ne suis pas ton enfant, alors passe-moi le plat Lisa » Dit-il en soupirant. Il avait vraiment faim.

Sans vraiment s'y attendre, il vit Cuddy courir au salon après avoir ingurgité un pancake. « Ah c'est comme ça alors » S'amusa-t-il. Il se dépêcha d'aller à sa suite, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. « Je peux aller aussi vite que toi maintenant ! » S'écria-t-il. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, il la vit contre la vitre, morte de rire, un autre pancake entre les dents. « Mange pas tout » Dit-il en faisant la moue. « Et en plus ça ira directement aux hanches ». Elle lui tira la langue et se rendit ensuite dans le salon. Il réussit à la prendre à revers en passant par l'entrée et elle entra en collision avec lui en poussant un grand cri de peur suivit rapidement d'un fou rire en voyant l'assiette brisée en miles morceaux à ses pieds.

Rêvant de faire ça depuis toujours, House l'attrapa par l'arrière des cuisses et la fit basculer sur son épaule, ayant retiré au préalable le t-shirt qui la recouvrait. « House lâche-moi ! » Hurlait-elle inlassablement durant tout le temps du trajet jusqu'au jardin. « Ta jambe ! ». « Tout va bien Cuddy, je n'ai plus rien, tu t'en rappelle ? »

Il la lâcha doucement en plein milieu du jardin, l'allongeant sur l'herbe verte, asséchée par le soleil qui tapait fort ce jour là. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie, il tint fermement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. « Laisse-moi partir » Dit-elle. « Mot magique ? » S'amusa House. « Maintenant Greg, sinon t'auras à faire à moi ! » Menaçait-elle. « Ouuuuuuulà ! J'ai peur ! Et me faire quoi madame ? Parce qu'à y voir, maintenant c'est moi qui tient les reines ». « Pour me faire quoi Greg ! Il faut très chaud, et tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est un coup de soleil sur les fesses ! ». « Je prend le risque » Répondit House en parsemant son visage de baisers.

* * *

><p><em>Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit<em>

Un soupire et Cuddy réussit enfin à reprendre sa respiration. Elle venait de vivre la journée la plus éprouvante mais également la plus merveilleuse de sa vie. Elle ne pourrait même plus compter le nombre d'orgasmes qu'elle avait eu, mais chaque fois avait été plus merveilleuse que la précédente. La nouvelle fonctionnalité de sa jambe lui permettait de faire, et de LUI faire, tout ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis son infarctus.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit en le voyant endormi contre elle. Pour une fois, il lui avait laissé mener les reines, et elle l'avait épuisé. Il était sur le ventre, un bras coincé entre son cœur et le matelas, l'autre était enroulé autour d'elle le drap ne le recouvrait plus, la chaleur étant trop pesante.

Et, pour la première fois de la journée, Cuddy eu une pensée pour ses enfants, se demandant s'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains. Elle jeta à œil au réveil et se mordit la lèvre en remarquant qu'il était bien trop tard pour appeler Wilson ou Julia. « Il vont bien… » Murmura une voix à ses côtés. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers House et le vit réveillé, TOTALEMENT réveillé. Mais comment cet homme faisait-il pour être constamment excité ? « Je sais. Ils me manquent juste » Répondit-elle tristement. « Tu ne passe pas du bon temps ici ? » Demanda House en caressant doucement sa joue. « Si, si, bien sûr. Mais maintenant je ne m'imagine pas passer un week-end sans eux ». Elle lui sourit et s'approcha légèrement de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. « Il te reste encore quelques heures avant qu'on les retrouve, tu penses pouvoir profiter de ce moment avec moi ? » Sourit-il. « Dépend de ce que tu proposes » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva du lit, ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre et revint vers elle en souriant et en tendant les bras. Elle le regarda faire, les sourcils froncés. « Allez, fais-moi confiance » Dit-il d'un signe de tête vers la fenêtre. « House… » Murmura-t-elle, menaçante, en le voyant l'approcher de la fenêtre. Elle pencha la tête, curieuse de voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer et ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir. « Mais t'es malade ? » Dit-elle en s'écartant de la fenêtre. « Allez Cuddy, tu savais bien que j'en rêvais… C'est juste comme si on était sur un grand plongeoir » S'amusa-t-il. « Et qu'on risque de se briser le crâne en ratant la piscine, Greg ! ». Elle s'agitait en bougeant les bras dans tous les sens. « Je sais que tu adores tout ce qui est sensation forte Lisa. Ca va être drôle. Et je l'ai déjà fait, c'est sans danger. La piscine est large, on ne risque pas de se planter ». Il sourit en voyant qu'elle commençait à baisser la garde. Elle se repencha en avant, soupira et lui prit la main. « Bien » Dit-elle simplement.

Tout sourire, House lui prit la main et l'aida à enjamber la grille du balcon. Elle serrait fort sa main, la respiration anarchique par l'excitation et la peur. Ils se regardèrent une fois avant de se lancer dans la piscine. Ils atterrirent dans l'eau en un grand bruit et durent se battre pour remonter à la surface. House respira un grand coup avant d'éclater de rire, suivit de Cuddy qui remettait ses cheveux en place. « C'est cool hein ? » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle une nouvelle fois. Elle acquiesça et se laissa fondre dans ses bras.

Doucement, il la fit reculer jusqu'au bord et la cala entre le mur et lui. Elle lui sourit sensuellement et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit avec autant de fureur, gémissant dans sa bouche. Ses baisers descendirent le long de sa mâchoire, sa carotide, le haut de sa poitrine pour trouver son téton. En comblant un sein de sa bouche, il caressait, malaxait, griffait, pinçait doucement l'autre. Cuddy fondait en gémissements, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

House remonta jusqu'à sa bouche dont il prit rapidement possession, la faisant répliquer tout aussi vite, laissant sa langue entrer la première dans sa bouche. Une main la tenait en place contre le mur, l'autre descendit jusqu'à son intimité, caressant l'espace déjà humide d'un doigté expert. Elle gémit contre sa bouche. Profitant de son moment d'égarement, il fit entrer un, puis deux, puis trois doigts en elle, les bougeant un par un, créant une frixion inconnue jusque là. « Greg… » Fit-elle contre son cou, enroulant ses bras sous ses bras pour le coller encore plus à elle. Elle avait toujours besoin d'un contact pendant l'amour, voulant toujours le sentir contre lui, sur lui, sous lui, en elle. Elle accompagnait le mouvement de ses doigts avec son bassin, les invitant à aller plus loin en elle.

House sourit quand il sentit son liquide mouiller ses doigts une fois de plus, et l'embrassa furieusement, manquant presque de lui ouvrir la lèvre. Cuddy sentait le plaisir l'envahir, elle colla son front dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle pu, en même temps qu'elle suçotait sa peau, de peur qu'elle n'hurle trop fort pour les voisins. Quand son orgasme la parcourut, elle mordit House, pas fort, mais assez pour amener du sang à la surface.

House la laissa reprendre son souffle, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et l'approchant plus de lui. Après quelques secondes, il la sentit répondre et enrouler ses bras tour de lui à son tour. « Je t'aime » Souffla-t-elle contre les poils de son torse. Il sourit et embrassa le haut de son crâne. « Tu n'as rien à répondre ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas, amusée. « Tu m'as mordu jusqu'au sang, je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi d'ajouter la moindre chose » Répondit-il l'air de rien. Pour simple réponse, elle le frappa sur le bras.

* * *

><p><em>Maison de Julia Cuddy : 30 août 2012, 14 H 32<em>

« Alors, et cette journée ? » Demanda Wilson, s'assurant que Cuddy était bien dans la cuisine, et qu'aucune oreille enfantine n'entendait sa question. « Tu veux la version X ou la version enfant ? ». Wilson ouvrit la bouche, cherchant la bonne réponse, mais ne voulant recevoir de moquerie de la part de son ami, il la referma. « Aussi hot qu'un vrai porno » Dit House en ouvrant grand les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que quand il disait « hot, c'était « HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT ». « Et c'est elle aussi qui t'as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant la marque rouge sur le côté de son cou. « Oh ça, vaut mieux pas que je t'en parle maintenant, t'es trop petit pour comprendre » Répondit House en tapotant l'épaule de l'oncologue tout en regardant Cuddy revenir avec Ben dans les bras.

« Tout c'est bien passé avec Rachel ? » Demanda Cuddy tout sourire en s'asseyant à côté de House sur le canapé. « Non, elle a été très mignonne » Répondit-il, souriant. « Elle a mangé tout ce que vous lui aviez préparé ? Parce que sur la nourriture elle peut vraiment être une vraie chipie ». « J'espère au moins que tu lui as pas fait tes pâtes dégueulasses » Ajouta House qui eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de Cuddy. « N… Non, elle a tout mangé. Et mes pâtes sont dégueulasses pour toi House parce que la fois où tu en as pris, tu as mangé tous les plat, ce qui t'as fait vomir et en venir à la conclusion que les pâtes étaient trop mauvaises ». Cuddy rit, mais se ravisa quand elle vit le regard de son compagnon.

« Bon, on va y aller avant que je lance mon poing dans ta figure, et si j'en y viens, ta face de futur marié sera abîmée, et j'aurais plus d'action dans la chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Dit House en se levant et en attrapant Rachel par la main. Cuddy fut obligée de suivre, en soupirant bien sûr, prête qu'elle était à passer l'après-midi avec sa sœur.

Ils bouclèrent les enfants dans la voiture, House monta sur le siège du conducteur et attendit Cuddy qui faisait ses aux revoirs. « Merci beaucoup Jul'. Si jamais t'as besoin pour que je te rende la pareil un jour… » Dit-elle en embrassant sa sœur. « Oh tu sais Lisa, j'ai des supers voisins, et je sais que si jamais j'amenais mes enfants chez vous, House piquera une crise ». Cuddy éclata de rire et se tourna vers Wilson. « Ca tient toujours pour vendredi soir James ? ». « Oui, merci Lisa, c'est très gentil de m'accueillir chez vous » Sourit Wilson. « Bien que je sache que House n'est pas vraiment à fond pour cette idée ».

« Hey Cuddles ! Tu te grouille ? Y a un tournoi de monster truck dans vingt minutes ! » Hurla House de la voiture. « Vous feriez mieux d'y aller » Dit Wilson en ne quittant pas son ami des yeux. « De toute façon, j'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à faire avant samedi ». Cuddy acquiesça et retourna à la voiture. Eux, ou plutôt elle aussi, avaient beaucoup de choses à faire avant le mariage de Wilson.


	9. Chapter 9

Après beaucoup de boulot et une petite pane d'inspiration, voici la suite!

Bon, j'ai inventé un hôpital militaire entre Princeton et Trenton, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 9.  
><em>

Wilson toqua à la porte, puis patienta. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et sifflota une mélodie. Il entendait des voix à l'intérieur et pouvait voir que la lumière du salon était allumée. Et il patienta. La porte s'ouvrit sur House et Wilson leva les yeux au ciel. « T'en as pris du temps ! » S'écria l'oncologue en entrant dans la maison. « Je finissait mon feuilleton » Répondit de but en blanc House.

Wilson posa sa valise dans l'entrée et suivit House jusqu'à la cuisine. House était déjà en train d'ouvrir une bière lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. « T'en veux une ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille. Wilson l'attrapa en hochant la tête pour le remercier.

« Alors, stressé ? » Demanda House en s'appuyant contre le comptoir puis avala une gorgée. « House, je vais me marier demain, si je n'étais pas stressé, ça n'aurait pas été normal » Répondit Wilson sur les nerfs. « Bah je sais pas moi, j'ai jamais été marié. Et puis c'est ton quatrième mariage, tu devrais connaître tout ce stresse » Railla House en attrapant un cookie qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine. Wilson allait répondre qu'House aurait mieux fait de se marier ou que chaque mariage était différent, enfin quelque chose pour lui clouer le bec, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Cuddy.

« James ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu sonner. J'étais dans la buanderie, désolée » Elle l'embrassa et se retourna vers les deux hommes. Wilson était vraiment impressionné par sa constante bonne humeur, elle avait la pêche tout le temps et ne semblait jamais être fatiguée.

« Greg ! Il me semble bien t'avoir dit pas de gâteau juste après le dîner ! » S'écria Cuddy. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha le cookie de la bouche pour le reposer dans l'assiette par-dessus laquelle elle reposa la cloche en verre. « Si tu pense que c'est ça qui va m'empêcher de piquer des cookies… » Murmura House, faisant semblant d'être offusqué. Cuddy qui rangeait l'assiette dans le haut de l'armoire se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

« James, vous avez dîné ? » Demanda Cuddy, changeant de sujet. « Oui, j'ai avalé un sandwich avant de partir » Répondit l'oncologue.

« Les enfants sont couchés ? » Demanda Wilson. « Depuis une demi-heure. Mais je suis persuadée que Rachel est encore debout. Je l'ai couché un peu plus tôt que d'habitude en sachant que demain elle se couchera plus tard. Et puis il vous faut une demoiselle d'honneur en forme ! » S'amusa Cuddy en se versant un verre de vin. « Sinon, pas trop stressé ? » Continua-t-elle en s'adossant au comptoir à côté de House. « Pour le moment ça va. Mais c'est un bon stress, un stress de mariage » Sourit Wilson.

Cuddy se pinça les lèvres et jeta un œil à House qui la regardait de la même manière. Ils s'amusaient vraiment d'avoir un secret aussi gros et ne le dire à personne. Partout ils entendaient et voyaient des occasions de se rappeler qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix de se marier en cachette.

« Bon, vous voulez faire quoi ? » Demanda House en finissant les dernières gouttes de sa bière. « Un film ? » Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans le salon pour s'installer devant la télévision. Wilson s'assit dans un gros fauteuil et laissa Cuddy et House s'asseoir dans le canapé, ET se coucouner hors de sa vue. House appuya sur le bouton play et se calla un peu mieux dans les coussins du canapé, entraînant Cuddy à faire de même au-dessus de lui. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit amoureusement.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain matin<em>

House ouvrit les yeux et dut cligner plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la très claire lumière du jour. Il devait être dix ou onze heures, il devait faire des tas de choses, mais il était bien dans les draps, allongé au-travers du lit. Mais sans Cuddy. Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et en déduisit qu'elle prenait sa douche. Soupirant d'aise, il calla un peu mieux l'oreiller de Cuddy sous sa tempe et referma les yeux, voulant dormir un peu plus, son activité de la nuit l'ayant épuisé.

« Papa ! » Vint le cri du couloir, ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il avait oublié que des enfants ne dormaient jamais jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il se retourna sur le dos, se frottant le visage pour essayer de se réveiller un peu plus et ouvrit la bouche en « o » quand il remarqua qu'il était nu comme un ver sans avoir de drap qui le recouvrait. Rapidement, il attrapa son boxer qui pendant sur le pied de lit et l'enfila de travers juste à temps avant que Rachel ne voit ce qui terrorise une enfant de trois ans.

« Papa ! Il faut aller manger le petit déjeuner et puis t'habiller et puis aider Tonton Jimmy à mettre sa cavrate, et puis aller le voir se marier ! » S'exclama Rachel en tirant sur sa jambe pour le faire bouger. « Hey petit asticot ! Déjà on dit « cravate » et puis on a tout le temps » Répondit House en échangeant sa jambe avec sa main.

« Non, House, on n'a pas tout le temps. Il est plus de onze heure et tu n'es pas lavé, pas préparé, tu n'as rien avalé » Dit un Wilson passablement stressé.

House sourit en le voyant s'activer autour de ses affaires éparpillées sur le tapis du salon. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il. « C'est pour savoir si je n'ai rien oublié » Répondit Wilson en accourant arracher sa cravate des mains de Ben qui venait de rouler hors de son tapis de jeu. Le petit, perdant le contact du tissu, fit une grimace et hurla, quémandant le retour de la cravate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Cuddy en accourant dans le salon. Elle portait simplement un peignoir et portait déjà des bigoudis. En voyant son fils se tortiller dans les bras de son père qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras, elle soupira et l'accueillit dans les siens en soupirant. « Qu'es-ce que ton père a encore fait » Lui dit-elle.

« Mais c'est pas moi ! » S'insurgea House. « C'est Wiwi ! » Lui dit-il en pointant son ami du doigt qui n'en avait rien à faire qu'un bébé soit en train de hurler à cause de lui, il était bien trop préoccupé. « Tu vas faire un mauvais père Jimmy ! » Continua-t-il.

L'oncologue, énervé de tout ce boucan se retourna vers ses amis, attrapa ses affaires un peu n'importe comment et se rendit à la porte. « Vous êtes vraiment insupportables. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir chez vous pour me préparer. Je vais à un hôtel » Leur dit-il, proche de la crise de nerf.

« James… » Dit Cuddy en s'approchant de lui. Elle portait Ben dans les bras qui avait passé une main dans son peignoir pour sentir son cœur. Même si elle ne lui donnait plus le sein, il continuait à vouloir sentir le contact alors il passait son bras sur sa poitrine, généralement le sein gauche pour sentir son cœur battre. L'oncologue déglutit difficilement en ayant ce tableau juste devant ses yeux. « James, c'est ridicule. Vous êtes stressé, ça se comprend. Mais restez, ça n'aura rien de bon à partir maintenant ». Wilson la fixa un instant puis soupira en laissant tomber son sac. « Ok » Répondit-il en caressant le haut du crâne de Ben comme pour s'excuser de son geste.

* * *

><p>« C'est parti… » Souffla House à Wilson en voyant Sarah s'avancer dans l'allée. Il sentit son ami se tendre à côté de lui en prendre une grande inspiration.<p>

House jeta un œil à Cuddy à l'autre côté de l'allée, assise juste derrière les parents de Wilson avec Ben dans les bras. Son cœur se serra, elle était splendide, trop belle. Une simple robe beige et marron dos nue, laissant un grand décolleté sur le devant assortie avec des talons hauts beiges et une capeline beige également.

Il la vit lui sourire en retour, lui envoyant un regard qui voulait tout dire. D'un simple regard, ils savaient que ce mariage voulait dire tellement plus pour eux, comme si c'étaient eux qui se rendaient devant le maire et disaient « je le veux ».

* * *

><p>En entrant dans la salle des fêtes, House poussait Ben dans sa poussette et Cuddy tenait Rachel par la main. Elle souriait gentiment aux autres invités tandis que House paissait devant sans les voir ou plutôt en les ignorant. « Donne-moi Ben, je vais aller voir les baby-sitter ».<p>

Cuddy attrapa la poussette et sortit de la salle pour aller voir les jeunes filles qui garderaient les enfants. « Bonjour ! » Dit l'une d'elles en s'approchant de Cuddy. « Je suis Rebecca, je me charge des bébés ». Cuddy lui sourit chaleureusement et sortit Ben de son couffin. « Il est adorable, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Ben » Répondit Cuddy. « Je peux vous le confier ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Bien entendu, vous pouvez même venir le voir quand vous voudrez on sera en haut. Par contre, je termine à deux heures donc vous devrez venir le chercher ». Cuddy acquiesça et tendit Ben à la jeune fille.

« Maman, je peux aller jouer ? » Demanda Rachel en s'agitant à côté de Cuddy, lorgnant vers les autres enfants qui avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. « Bien sûr ma chérie, mais n'abime pas ta robe ! » S'écria-t-elle en regardant Rachel courir vers les autres. Elle surit en voyant sa fille converser rapidement avec une petite fille d'à peu près de son âge, puis tourna les talons.

En retournant dans la salle, elle se rendit tout de suite là où étaient House et Martin. Elle s'approcha d'eux et entra tout de site dans la discussion en essayant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. « A un moment, j'ai cru que Sarah allait dire non, vraiment j'y ai cru » Dit House en avalant on verre de champagne. Cuddy lui lança un regard voulant dire 'évite de dire ça sinon tu sais ce qu'il va se passer' puis attrapa un verre de champagne.

« Et sinon Lisa, tout va bien ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu » Dit Martin. « Oui, c'est vrai mais avec les enfants à la maison. Et House en plus… » Soupira-t-elle en en faisant un peu trop.

« Quoi et House en plus ? » S'insurgea celui-ci. « Il n'aide pas beaucoup ? » S'amusa Martin. « Si, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir un troisième enfant à la maison » Répondit Cuddy.

« Vous reprenez bientôt le boulot, non ? » Demanda Martin, tendant la main pour aire signe à Ysabeau de venir le rejoindre. « Oh non ! Dans deux mois et demi. Et House aussi » Répondit Cuddy.

« Mais House ne sera plus à Princeton, n'est-ce pas House ? » Dit Ysabeau, arrivant dans la discussion.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Cuddy en ayant failli s'étouffer avec le champagne. « Depuis quand tu n'es plus à Princeton Greg ? » Continua-t-elle sur la même lancée.

House ouvrit la bouche mais heureusement on signala qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Il posa sa main dans le bas dos de Cuddy et la conduisit jusqu'à leur table qui était bien entendu la table des mariés.

Plus tard, alors que le repas était presque fini et que la soirée dansante était lancé, Cuddy pris House à part et l'emmena dehors. « Greg » Dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« De quoi ? » Dit-il innocemment.

« Le nouveau boulot ».

« AAAAAAAAh ça ! Oh mais t'inquiète pas »

« Comment ça 'ne t'inquiète pas ?' House ! Si tu ne reviens pas au PPTH je dois le savoir d'un parce que je suis ta patronne et en plus parce que si tu change de boulot, je dois le savoir ». Elle vit House soupirer puis lui tenir les avant-bras.

« Je comptais te le dire pus tard. Lisa, on m'a proposé un poste à l'hôpital militaire à la périphérie de Trenton »

« Un poste de quoi ? »

« La même chose ». Il vit Cuddy froncer les sourcils puis ouvrir la bouche mais il l'interrompit, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait dire. « Je veux plu qu'on s'engueule au boulot. Je veux plus que tu n'arrives plus à aimer ton job à cause de moi. Je ne veux plus que notre vie professionnelle déborde sur notre vie personnelle. J'ai vécu pendant plus d'un an 7J/7 avec des militaires, je saurai m'y prendre, je saurai mes limites »

Cuddy le fixa intensément, cherchant à lire le moindre doute dans ses yeux, mais elle ne vit rien, rien que de la détermination et de l'envie. Il avait envie de faire réussir leur vie. Ok » Dit-elle. « Ok, j'accepte »

Il sourit puis se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Petit à petit elle intensifia le baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'approchant encore plus d'elle. A bout de souffle, il se détacha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui sourire amoureusement et de la prendre par la main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur et la diriger vers les escaliers au lieu de retourner à la fête.

« Tu m'emmène où ? » S'inquiéta Cuddy, quelqu'un allait forcément remarquer leur absence. House lui fit simplement signe de se taire et à peine furent-ils arrivés à l'étage qu'il la plaqua contre la porte la plus proche et reprit sa bouche d'asseau. « J'ai tellement envie de toi… » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Cuddy lui répondit par un simple gémissement qui en disait long sur ses intensions à elle.

Faisant glisser une main le long de son corps, House arriva à la poignée qui était coincée contre sa hanche, et poussa la porte, emportant Cuddy avec lui. Ne faisant même pas attention à l'environnement qui les entouraient, ni même à allumer la lumière, Cuddy et House continuèrent leur épopée avec autant de ferveur qu'ils le pouvaient.

Les vêtements étaient rapidement oubliés, la robe de Cuddy gisait par terre et le pantalon de House était retombé à ses chevilles, accompagné de son boxer. Cuddy souriait bêtement en caressant son torse lascivement alors qu'il soupesait sa poitrine.

Mais d'un geste brusque, il la retourna comme une crêpe et la plaqua contre la porte une nouvelle fois en un bruit sourd. Elle lâcha un léger cri de surprise en même temps, cri qui fut rapidement remplacé par un soupir de plaisir en sentant le sexe se House se présenter entre ses fesses. D'un main fébrile, elle se saisit de son membre, se pencha un peu en avant et le fit entrer un peu en elle, désirant qu'il parcourt le reste tout seul.

House ne se fit pas prier et d'un grand coup de rein il plongea son sexe le plus profondément en elle, en profitant pour poser une main contre sa hanche et l'autre par-dessus les mains de Cuddy qui étaient plaquées contre la porte au-dessus de sa tête. Il commença ses vas-et-viens, rapides, profonds, féroces, violents. La poitrine de Cuddy se comprimaient de plus en plus contre le bois dur de la porte, et ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites, agrippant fermement la main solitaire de House.

House aussi se sentait devenir liquide, et en même temps l'orgasme approcher. Il pouvait aussi voir que Cuddy ne supportait plus trop la pression, se penchant un peu plus à chaque coup de rien, une respiration plus hachée, des jambes grelottantes. Alors pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, il passa son bras qui était contre sa hanche autour de son ventre et la redressa d'un coup, la plaquant encore plus contre la porte et lui faisant presque décoller le sol.

Cuddy tourna la tête sur e coté, quémandant de l'air et accessoirement les lèvres de House qui s'appuya encore plus sur elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, leurs lèvres scellées, mais un cri de Cuddy s'égara dans le silence de la pièce.

Ils retombèrent au sol dans la même position, Cuddy dos à House et les mains toujours au-dessus de la tête contre la porte. « Wooo » Souffla-t-elle. « Woooooooo » Répéta-t-elle. Elle pouvait sentir House l'embrasser dans le cou en respirant anarchiquement. « Je crois que je ne pourrai plus marcher de ma vie » Dit-elle enfin.

House rit plus se décolla d'elle pour lui permettre de se retourner. En lui faisant face, House la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front. « Je crois qu'il faut redescendre » Lui dit-elle en souriant. House acquiesça, se releva et l'aida à faire de même. Il alluma la lumière pour qu'ils puissent savoir où se trouvaient leurs vêtement et hoqueta en voyant qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air devant des bébés endormis, dont leur petit Ben.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama Cuddy en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de House. « On a fait l'amour devant des enfants endormis… » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Bah au moins Ben saur à quoi s'attendre s'il rentre dans notre chambra sans frapper » Rit House sans faire de bruit. Il se retourna pour voir Cuddy totalement habillée, légèrement rouge, les cheveux ébouriffés, et lui tendant sa chemise blanche avec laquelle elle le frappa au préalable. « Enfile ça en vitesse » Lu dit-elle en se rendant au chevet de Ben pour l'observer dormir.

« Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la nounou ? Elle est pas censée s'occuper d'eux ? » Râla House en attachant son pantalon. « Elle doit être avec les autres nounous avec le ba… » Cuddy s'interrompit en regardant House avec de grands yeux. « Quoi ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. « Elle a… Elle a un baby phone avec elle. Ca veut dire qu'elle… A tout entendu… » Termina-t-elle, devenant de plus en plus rouge et de plus en plus choquée.

House s'approcha d'elle en éclatant de rire et lui prit la main pour l'emmener retourner au mariage. « Au moins ça lui fera un bon porno ! » S'amusa-t-il en sortant de la chambre. Cuddy réussit à rire et se laissa entraîner en bas.

De retour dans la salle, House se rendit au bar leur commander du costaud pendant que Cuddy alla s'asseoir à côté de Martin. « Ca se passe bien pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle. Martin hocha la tête et lui offrit une part de gâteau qui n'avait pas été touchée. Il pouvait voir et sentir qu'elle venait de faire une petite escapade amoureuse avec House rien qu'à son visage, ses yeux pétillait, ses lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux en bataille, sa respiration encore saccadée, son maquillage ayant coulé.

« Au fait, ça tient toujours pour le séjour dans votre chalet ? » Demanda Cuddy en avalant des petites bouchées du gâteau au chocolat. « Oui, bien sûr. Ce serait dans 15 jours, ma nièce occupe encore la maison. On vous tiendra au courant »

House retourna à la table, offrit son verre à Cuddy et s'assit à côté d'elle en gardant un bras autour du dossier de sa chaise. Martin sourit en voyant le couple échanger quelques mots bas, lui aussi avait et vivait une histoire d'amour fabuleuse. Il était heureux que ces deux là avaient trouvé la personne qui leur fallait, et espérait que Wilson éprouvait la même chose envers Sarah.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go! Voilà un moment qui va commencer que j'aime déjà beaucoup. ^^

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 10._

_Résidence Cuddy/House : 6 septembre 2012, 7 H 47_

House fut sorti de son sommeil paisible par des pleurs d'enfant. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure, même pas huit heures… Il grogna, c'était le premier jour d'école, un train train qui allait se remettre en place et qui ne lui avait ABSOLUMENT pas manqué au Tuvalu.

Un peu retissant, mais sachant qu'il devait le faire ou il risquait de ne plus avoir de sexe avant perpette, il se leva du lit, frotta ses yeux pour tenter d'enlever le reste de sommeil et suivit les pleurs. Il arriva à la cuisine où Rachel était assise sur sa chaise, le visage tout rouge et une cuillère à la main. Cuddy, surprenamment, lui tournait le dos et terminait de se faire chauffer du café. Elle en mis dans sa tasse et se retourna, sursautant légèrement en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, vous faites un remake de Sur la route de Madison ? » Demanda House en attrapant une tasse de café. « Et puis c'est quoi cette heure ? Les gens normaux dorment ! »

« Les gens normaux vont au travail. Et dans le cas de Rachel, vont à l'école » Lui dit Cuddy tout bas. « Et comme elle voit que ni toi ni moi n'allons travailler, ça l'énerve et ne lui donne aucune envie d'aller à l'école »

Cuddy passa devant House pour prendre toutes les affaires de Rachel et les poser dans l'entrée puis revint. Elle se stoppa devant House au passage pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, n'ayant pas encore mis ses chaussures, et lui sourit tendrement.

« Ben dors encore. Je vais déposer Rachel, tu t'occupes de lui ? » House acquiesça et s'approcha de la table pour s'asseoir près de Rachel qui refusait de toucher à son petit-déjeuner.

« Ca va Rasmocket ? » Rachel ne répondit rien et se contenta d'enfoncer son visage dans ses petits poings en tentant de lancer des regards noirs à quiconque passait près d'elle. « Tu fais la tête ? » Continua House.

« Oui ! » S'exclama la fillette en croisant les bras sur son torse. House sourit, elle lui faisait de plus en plus penser à Cuddy, et bizarrement elle lui ressemblait, la nature était bien faite.

« Pourquoi, parce que tu ne veux pas aller à l'école ? » Il reçut un léger hochement de tête. « Bah tu vois, Maman et moi on aurait bien aimé aller à l'école aussi, mais on est trop grand… Alors on ne peut plus y aller et on doit aller travailler. Mais même ça on peut pas le faire aujourd'hui. Alors tu sais ce qu'on va faire de la journée ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de la petite fille pendant que Cuddy retenait sa respiration, s'attendant au pire, et prête à bondir si House disait la moindre chose inapproprié à sa fille. « Et bah on va rien faire, et ça nous rend très triste » Dit House en regardant Cuddy les yeux brillants.

« Mais moi aussi je veux rien faire avec vous ! » S'insurgea Rachel.

« Malheureusement, ne rien faire ne se fait qu'à deux, tu ne peux pas rester avec nous. Toi tu dois faire en sorte d'apprendre plein de trucs à l'école pour tout nous dire ce soir, d'accord ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Rachel en bondissant de sa chaise et allant chercher son cartable.

Cuddy quitta sa place de contre le mur pour s'approcher de House en souriant. Celui-ci se leva pour s'approcher d'elle également. « T'es fière de moi ? » Demanda-t-il mutin en posant ses main sur ses hanches.

« Plutôt et il faut dire que c'est inhabituel de te voir expliquer quelque chose à une enfant » Sourit-elle en approchant sa bouche de son cou. « Et j'espère bien que quand je rentrerai on ne fera rien pendant un long… Long moment » Termina-t-elle en chuchotant à son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Alors tu as compris mon double-sens ? » Dit-il enjoué.

Avant que Cuddy n'ai le temps de répondre, Rachel arriva dans la cuisine en courant, son cartable sur le dos, une chaussure de mise et son manteau mis que d'un bras. « Maman ! Il faut que je sois à l'école pour tout dire à papa en revenant ! » Dit-elle en attrapant la jambe de Cuddy et en essayant de la conduire jusqu'à l'entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cuddy ouvrit la porte et la poussa avec son épaule, ses yeux et bras occupés à analyser le courrier qui venait d'arriver. Une lettre de l'état américain la fit froncer les sourcils ça ne pouvait être en rapport avec l'armée puisqu'il n'y avait pas leur poinçon mais ça l'inquiétait. Elle posa son sac et ses clé sur le guéridon de l'entrée et s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, et quand elle commença à lire la lettre, elle en eu le souffle coupé.

« House ? » Dit-elle fort pour savoir où il était. Mais aucune réponse. Elle se contenta de suivre le bruit, à savoir le long du couloir pour arriver dans la pièce 'spéciale House' et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire : House était assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur, et Ben était posé sur une chaise dans son transat. Il lui faisait dos, et elle décida de s'approcher de lui sans faire de bruit pour le surprendre. Doucement elle enroula ses bras autour de son torse, tenant toujours la lettre d'une main, et embrassa son cou. « Toutes mes félicitations Papa »

« Soit tu me confonds avec ton père, ce qui serait grave puisqu'il est mort et donc tu aurais des hallucinations, soit tu te rends enfin compte que notre fils est né, ce qui serait temps après presque deux mois… » Dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Je veux dire, tu es officiellement le père de Rachel » Dit-elle en tenant la lettre ouverte devant elle et en souriant. Elle regarda House lire rapidement la lettre puis al regarder.

« C'est allé vite » Dit-il simplement.

« Tu n'es pas content ? » S'enquit Cuddy en faisant quelques pas en arrière et en fronçant les sourcils.

House se leva et lui sourit tendrement en attrapant ses coudes. « Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir. C'est juste que je doute que ça change la moindre chose pour moi, et surtout pour Rachel, elle ne comprendra rien » Sourit-il.

« Il faut quand même fêter ça, comme le jour où Gregory House a accepté une autre personne dans sa vie » S'amusa Cuddy. Elle eu le droit à une légère tape sur le bras, ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle.

Puis elle se pencha pour regarder Ben qui s'amusait avec le jouet pendu à la hanse de son transat. « Ca va mon chéri ? Maman t'as pas manquée ? T'as fait un gros dodo ? » Dit-elle dans sa voix la plus douillette possible. En rit en voyant que Ben réagissait à sa présence en gazouillant et en voulant toucher sa peau de sa main.

« Je suis certain que ce qu'il vient de faire c'est un signe que tu le fais rire par cette voix » La nargua House en s'asseyant à nouveau à son bureau.

« La ferme » Lui dit-elle sans même le regarder, continuant à établir un contact avec son fils. « Et puis je te préviens que pas plus tard qu'hier soir c'était toi qui était dans notre lit avec lui en lui faisant les voix des Simpson » Continua-t-elle.

« Ecoute moi bien poulette, on passait un bon moment entre mec et c'est toi qui a tout cassé en venant ici alors si t'es pas contente, vas sous la douche et te caresser en pensant à moi le temps que je termine tout ça, que je le mette dans son parc pour que je te rejoigne » Lui dit House en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cuddy ouvrit grand la bouche, se leva, continua à le regarder, murmura un 'tu vas me le payer' et quitta la pièce.

Le soir même, Cuddy et House recevaient Chase et Cameron, Wilson et Sarah, ainsi que les Martin. C'est autour de la table du salon et d'une coupe de champagne qu'ils dirent la bonne nouvelle, enfin que Cuddy l'annonça pendant que House finissait sa coupe sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« Et Rachel, comment elle a réagit ? » Demanda Wilson. « Je suppose qu'elle devait sauter de joie »

« On ne lui a pas encore dit. On pense qu'elle ne comprendrait pas » Dit Cuddy en se levant, prête à amener les assiettes sales dans la cuisine. Son regard croisa celui de House comme une entente. « Et puis avec la crise de ce matin, il vaudrait mieux ne pas la perturber en ce moment » Termina-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Il lui est arrivé quoi ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Wilson.

« Oh tu sais Wiwi, l'école… » Dit House en faisant des signes avec sa main.

« Gabriel, au fait, on a réfléchi et on pense pouvoir venir chez vous fin octobre, au moment d'halloween, juste avant qu'on ne reprenne le boulot. Ca irait? » Dit Cuddy en revenant dans le salon. House lui fit signe de venir vers lui et elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, posant sa main sur sa jambe alors qu'il avait enroulé son bras derrière son dos.

« Bien sûr. D'ailleurs vous êtes tous invité. Ca pourrait être sympas, on peut faire des balades, et même faire un truc pour halloween » Dit Martin à tous le monde.

Tout le monde acquiesça et promis d'y réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Martins partirent et les 'jeunes' couples continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, buvant en même temps. Cuddy qui discutait vivement avec Sarah et Cameron d'une chose dont House n'avait aucune idée se retourna vers lui et s'adossa au canapé. « Ca ne va pas ? » Dit-elle inquiète en touchant son bras.

« Oh si, je réfléchissais, c'est tout » La rassura-t-il en embrassant sa joue. « Et j'étais aussi distrait par les jumelles » Ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sur son décolleté. Sa remarque lui permit de recevoir un léger coup sur le bras et des regards de la part de tout le monde. « Quoi ? » Se défendit-il. « J'ai pas le droit de mater ma femme ? »

« C'est marrant comme vous vous considérez comme mariés tous les deux » Dit Chase tandis que Cuddy regardait House avec des yeux ronds.

« Il serait peut être temps de sauter le pas tous les deux, non ? » S'amusa Wilson.

« Non ! » S'écrièrent House et Cuddy en même temps avec un peu trop de virulence pour que ce soit naturel.

« Je crois que ça a le mérite d'être clair » Rit Cameron en s'appuyant un peu plus contre l'épaule de Chase.

* * *

><p><em>Pennsylvanie : 30 octobre 2012<em>

Cuddy descendit de la voiture, claqua la porte et leva les yeux vers l'immense maison devant elle. Elle entendit les autres voitures arriver et House s'approcher d'elle et regarder dans la même direction bien que le ciel sombre de l'après-midi permettait de ne pas très bien voir les traits extérieurs de la maison en bois.

« Qui aurait crû que le vieux était riche ? » Dit-il en passant son bras dans le bas-dos de Cuddy.

« C'est sûrement une maison familiale » Répondit-elle.

« Woooooa ! » S'écria Wilson en arrivant à leur hauteur. House se tourna vers lui et ricana en voyant qu'il avait du mal avec tous les bagages qu'il portait.

« Tout va bien Wiwi ? Tu veux bien porter les miens aussi ? Et je te préviens qu'avec tout ce que Cuddy a apporté, tu vas plus pouvoir marcher »

« Oh arrête un peu et va l'aider » Lui dit Cuddy en contournant la voiture pour aller chercher les affaires dans le coffre.

House la suivit et grogna en sentant des gouttes d'eau lui tomber dessus. « Climat de merde… » Râla-t-il.

« Dépêcher-vous d'entrer ! » S'écria Ysabeau du porche. « Cette pluie n'annonce rien de bon ! Laisser vos affaire dans la voiture et dépêcher vous » Dit-elle tout haut, déjà pour que tout le monde l'entendre par-dessus le tonnerre et également pour les faire s'activer.

House obéit et ouvrit la portière pour laisser descendre Rachel et prendre Ben. Cuddy eut à peine le temps de fermer le coffre et courir jusqu'au porche mais fut tout de même trempée jusqu'aux os. En arrivant en-haut des trois marches, elle souffla pour retirer les gouttes dégoulinant de son visage et regarda la pluie tomber en rafale sur les voitures.

« On peut dire que ce voyage s'annonce bien » Ironisa House.

« Je suis désolée. Le temps en octobre est horrible ici, nous aurions du vous prévenir. Mais la tempête va bientôt se terminer » Leur dit Ysabeau.

House entra en tenant Rachel et Ben, accueillit pas la chaleur et la lumière. Wilson et les autres étaient déjà à l'intérieur disant bonjour à Martin. Cuddy entra doucement, ne voulant ne toucher à rien, risquant de tout mouiller sur son passage. Elle était émerveillée par la demeure, spacieuse, luxueuse, très bien décorée. Presque tout était en bois, comme toute maison chalet qui se respecte, et les rideaux claires, laissant imaginer des étés magnifiques dans les bois.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Ysabeau qui avait passé son bras dans son dos pour la réchauffer. « Je vais vous chercher une couverture et de quoi vous changer pour le moment. Si vous voulez vous changer, c'est dans la pièce derrière la cuisine, je vais vous apporter des affaires. Vous pourrez me donner vos affaires pour que je les lave et les nettoie »

Cuddy acquiesça et suivit les indications d'Ysabeau en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle eut presque le souffle coupé en entrant dans la pièce très illuminée, bien que le ciel soit très sombre, car la lumière du jour entrait par une immense baie vitrée qui surplombait un très grand jardin où l'on pouvait distinguer au bout une partie d'un lac. Elle contourna le grand plan de travail et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur une simple salle de bain et attendit qu'Ysabeau lui apporte des vêtements. Elle aurait pu retourner à la voiture, mais avec ce qui tombait dehors et le vent qu'il y avait, elle aurait pu être envolée.

On toqua à la porte et elle ouvrit à Ysabeau qui lui tendit des affaires de rechange. Elle se dépêcha de se changer, de sécher partiellement ses cheveux, de laisser ses affaires sur le rebord de la baignoire et sortit pour rejoindre tous les autres. Elle dit chaleureusement bonjour à Martin et s'assit à côté de House sur le canapé en prenant Rachel sur ses genoux en caressant ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ysabeau les rejoignit, les yeux ronds et tenant quelque chose à la main.

« Tout va bien chérie ? » S'enquit Gabriel.

« Je… Oui… Enfin… Vous. Vous êtes mariés tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle en visant House et Cuddy.


	11. Chapter 11

Bon, voici enfin la suite, je suis désolée pour cette attente. Déjà j'ai eu les examens et puis une petite panne non pas d'inspiration mais de savir comment tout mettre en page.

Il y a beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre parce que je m'étais enregistré pour ne pas perdre le fil de l'histoire qui me venait en tête dans mon lit XD

Il est peut être un peu court, mais en fait je l'ai coupé de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, ne voulant pas mélanger deux choses: la réaction sur le mariage et une chose bien plu grave qu'i va se paser ensuite!

Enjoy and Review!

**After the Rain comes the Sun**

_Chapitre 11._

_« Je… Oui… Enfin… Vous. Vous êtes mariés tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle en visant House et Cuddy._

Cuddy avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte tandis que House se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il leur fallut du temps pour bien encaisser le fait qu'ils venaient d'être découverts, et ils n'osaient absolument pas regarder leurs amis qui seraient sûrement choqués de cette nouvelle.

« Que… Co… Comment vous le savez ? » Réussit à demander Cuddy en bougeant nerveusement dans le canapé, limite prête à partir en courant.

« En voulant laver votre jean j'ai fouillé les poches et j'ai trouvé des photos de votre mariage » Répondit-elle en lui montrant les photos.

« Je croyais que tu devais laisser ça _à la maison_ » Grinça House en s'approchant de Cuddy un peu plus.

« Je sais, mais j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre » Répondit-elle en un sourire gêné.

« Alors, vous allez nous expliquer ou quoi ? » Demande Wilson passablement énervé et se sentant trahis par son ou plutôt Ses meilleurs amis.

Cuddy cessa de regarder House puis scanna la pièce et vit que tout le monde la regardait choqués et déçus. Elle ouvrit la bouche, chercha du renfort du côté de House qui avait haussé les sourcils et la regardait l'air de dire 'c'est toi qui nous a foutu dans cette merde, à toi de nous en défaire'. Prenant une grande inspiration elle se leva tout en lissant les plis de son jean. « C'est… C'est compliqué à expliquer. Personne ne pourrait comprendre, mais on a voulut faire ça en cachette parce qu'on est comme ça. On ne voulait pas de grandes cérémonies, d'un nombre incalculable d'invités, tout le tralala du mariage en quelque sorte. On voulait quelque chose qui nous ressemble, quelque chose d'impulsif, d'explosif, et surtout quelque chose de simple et rapide »

« Mais pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? » Continua Wilson, toujours aussi touché.

« Parce qu'on voulait justement éviter tout ça. C'est notre décision, ok ? » Répondit rapidement House en venant se tenir près de Cuddy, tenant de lui apporter un peu de support en passant son bras autour de sa taille. « Bon, on se le bois ce champagne ? » Termina-t-il, voulant absolument changer de sujet pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Après le diner où House et Cuddy avaient réussi à éviter le sujet du mariage, House était descendu dans la 'salle de jeu' avec les hommes boire une bière et jouer au billard. Cuddy, elle, était partie s'isoler sur le balcon surélevé du chalet, ayant enfilé un gros pull d'hiver.<p>

« Vous allez congeler si vous restez ici sans prendre quelque chose de chaud » Dit une voix derrière elle. Cuddy sursauta, se retourna et sourit en voyant Sarah arriver avec une grande tasse de thé fumant dans la main.

« Oh. Merci » Dit-elle en acceptant la tasse qui lui réchauffa les mains. « Il fallait que je me vide l'esprit » Continua-t-elle après avoir pris un gorgé de son thé.

« Il faut excusez James, je crois qu'il est simplement déçu que ses amis ne l'aient pas averti » Dit Sarah en s'assaillant près de Cuddy.

« Je comprends. Mais quand on l'a fait ça nous a semblé tellement évident, suivant notre logique. On savait qu'on allait le faire, on ne s'est pas posé de question et puis on s'est marié. Mais maintenant je me rend compte que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure attitude à avoir, on a suivit notre instinct et je regrette aujourd'hui d'avoir agit ainsi » Sarah passa une main dans le dos de Cuddy et le lui frotta en signe de réconfort.

« Oh, il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. Chacun agit d'abord en pensant à ce qui est bon pour soi avant de penser à ce qui est bon pour les autres. Mais c'est quand même assez surprenant, normalement les gens qui se marient à Vegas sont bourrés, ils agissent sur un coup de tête »

« Non, on a fait ça dans les règles ! » Sourit Cuddy. « Je portais une robe blanche, il était en costume et tout le reste, on a passé la matinée dans un restaurant trois étoiles, on a pris une grande chambre et… Bon on a pas fait de voyage de noce mais c'est pas grave parce que ce qu'on voulait c'était juste remplir des papiers. Le mariage ne représente pas grand chose pour nous, on savait que si un jour on se marierait c'était come ça, à notre manière à nous »

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment dans la salle de jeu<em>

House venait de faire empocher une boule de billard, levant sa queue avec fierté, il avait mis du temps à l'avoir celle-là. Wilson le contourna, c'était à son tour de jouer. House soupira, il pouvait sentir son regard dans son dos. Il se décala et laissa Wilson… Manquer sa cible.

« Hooouuuuuuuuuuu Wilson ! Tu as du mal à te servir de ta queue ! Tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ? » Ironisa House.

Wilson lui jeta un nouveau regard noir et se rendit au bar où se tenaient tous les autres en attendant leur passage. Il attrapa une bière et commença à l'avaler rapidement, ne quittant jamais House du regard.

« Je me demande vraiment ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour faire une chose pareil » Dit Wilson en reposant sa bouteille un peu trop violement sur la table. Il regarda House qui avait n air innocent sur le visage et souriait légèrement. « Ouai non, non. En fait ça te ressemble tellement que j'ai pas réfléchi que toi et toi seul peut faire une chose pareille »

« Moi et puis Cuddy, faut pas oublier » S'amusa House.

« Justement, comment t'as fait pour l'entrainer dans une histoire pareille, je croyais qu'elle était du genre à vouloir un mariage grandiose, et puis là… »

« On voulait se marier juste pour qu'elle porte mon nom »

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les autres.

« Bin ouai, j'allais adopter Rachel, Ben porte mon nom… Vous croyez que ça aurait fait bien si c'était la seule Cuddy ? »

« Parce que tu te soucis de ce que pensent les autres maintenant ? »

« Sûrement pas. Mais je me soucis de ce qu'elle pense elle, et surtout les enfants. T'imagines dans deux ans Rachel qui vient me demander 'Tiens, heu maman, pourquoi elle porte pas le même nom que nous ?' » Dit House en imitant une voix de petite fille. « On a voulu faire ça en mode 'allez hop c'est fat et on en parle plus' »

Wilson eut un léger rire nerveux et se passa une main sur le visage. « J'en reviens toujours pas, tu l'as droguée ou quoi ? » S'insurgea-t-il.

« A vrai dire…. » House fit mine de réfléchir.

« Non, ne répond pas parce que là » Wilson se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Wilson » Soupira House en le suivant. « Tu es encore surpris ? C'est totalement un truc que j'aurai pu faire, et d'ailleurs que j'ai fait, et Cuddy aussi »

Cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes que House et Cuddy étaient allés de coucher, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la tête à dormir. D'un parce que le canapé-lit du salon était affreusement inconfortable, et de l'autre à cause de cette histoire de mariage. Enfin ça tracassait surtout Cuddy, House s'amusait de la situation.

Cuddy soupira et roula sur le côté, faisant désormais face à House qui fixait le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Cuddy en repositionnant un peu mieux sa tête sur son oreiller.

« A Wilson et la scène qu'il nous a fait tout à l'heure » Sourit House tout en continuant à fixer le plafond.

« Tu trouve ça drôle ? » Demanda Cuddy en fronçant les sourcils. « Je m'en veux tellement moi ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Ajouta House en regardant finalement Cuddy dans les yeux. « On a des comptes à leur rendre ? C'est leur affaire notre vie privée ? Est-ce qu'ils doivent être au courant de tous nos faits et gestes, de tout ce qu'on fait d'intime ? Parce que dans ce cas là ils sont mal barrés » Ironisa House.

« Wilson est ton meilleur ami, ça ne t'as pas dérangé quand il a paru vexé et terriblement blessé qu'on lui cache une chose pareille ? »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il ne s'est pas privé de nous cacher qu'il couchait avec Sara ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil » Gronda Cuddy en s'éloignant un peu plus de House, sentant sa colère monter.

« Oh non Cuddles, tu m'en veux » S'amusa House. « Je peux dire au revoir à mon câlin ? » Demanda t-il mutin, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle qui lui faisait dos.

« Dans tes rêves ! Et en plus on est au beau milieu du salon où n'importe qui peut nous trouver ! »

« Mais ça c'est parce que tu as accepté que nous laissions la chambre à Wilson et Sarah » Grimaça-t-il.

« Sarah est enceinte ! Ils auraient réagit pareil si je l'avais été ! »

House avait cessé d'écouté au moment où elle s'était retourné pour lui parler. Sa chemise de nuit était restée coincée d'un côté, dévoilant une bonne partie de son sein gauche. Il ne tarda pas à l'embrasser chaleureusement tandis qu'elle continuait à expliquer tous les défauts qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais alors qu'il faisait passer ses lèvres sur son autre sein, bien plus sensible que le gauche, il sentit sa respiration se couper et sa bouche arrêter de parler.

« Grand Dieu enfin tu l'as fermé » Souffla-t-il en faisant remonter sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne. Tandis qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, il fit passer sa langue entre ses dents et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Leur baiser s'intensifiant avec chaque seconde, House se décala au-dessus d'elle et fit remonter sa chemise de nuit autour de ses hanches.

« Il faut… Il faut que ce soit rapide et sans bruit » Réussit à dire Cuddy en rompant le baiser.

« J'en avait bien l'intention my dear » Murmura House avant de laisser l'air sortir de sa bouche pour chatouiller son oreille.

Elle frissonna et se cala un peu mieux dans la montagne de coussins qu'ils avaient mis sur le lit afin qu'il paraisse moins dur. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, savourant chaque moment de préparation.

House retira son bas de pyjama en vitesse, attrapa les côtes de Cuddy et entra en elle avec violence. Un moment il crût lui avoir fait mal, mais entendre ses gémissements à chaque coup de bassin féroce l'incita à continuer.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, surtout à la manière dont il accrochait ses côtes et s'enfonçait entre ses cuisses. Mais c'était bon. Elle avait le corps bien tenu par House et seule sa tête rejetée en arrière touchait le matelas. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, quémandant de l'air qui avait du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'à ses poumons. Ses mains étaient posées sur les draps, manquant presque de es déchirer tellement la pression était trop forte.

« Je vais… Je vais… Bientôt » Gémit Cuddy entre deux coups de reins. House grogna également, sentant ses parois se resserrer sur son membre comme une seconde peau. Cette femme lui allait à ravir… « Vas-y, donne-moi tout. Ejacule sur moi Cuddles, je veux sentir ton jus entourer mon membre » Souffla House en allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin.

Il ne fut pas plus à Cuddy. Elle se sentit devenir cramoisie et arqua son dos comme pas possible. En un cri elle recouvrit le sexe de House de sa cyprine et le sentit se déverser en elle en plusieurs jets. Leur orgasme avait été violent, puissant, et bruyant, si bien qu'ils ne se souciaient guère de réveiller toute la maison.

Soufflant péniblement elle le laissa se reposer sur elle, sa tête entre ses seins. Elle lui caressa ses cheveux humides en riant légèrement, il venait de s'endormir. 'Je viens d'épuiser Gregory House' se dit-elle en souriant.


End file.
